Le pouvoir du courage
by katiedu946
Summary: après qu'Edward l'ai quitter, Bella n'est que l'ombre d'elle même. Qu'arriverait-il si un jours ses grandes cousine les sœurs Halliwel venaient la chercher? Le monde est en danger, elle quatre ont le pouvoir de le sauver, encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte, et soit former a sa destiner. Chapitre court et poster maximum toutes les deux semaine. Crossover: Twilight/Charmed
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Peut-être lu en ayant seulement vu le film._

Je m'appel Isabella Marie Swan, mais vue que je ne supporte pas mon nom, tout le monde m'appel par mon surnom : Bella.

Voila maintenant 5 moi que je me morfonds, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même attendant le retour de la personne tant désirer.

Je vais vous résumer ce que j'ai vécu pour être dans un tel état.

Pour pouvoir laisser ma mère vivre sa vie avec son nouveau mari Phil, j'ai du quitter le beau soleil de Phoenix en Arizona et venir me perdre dans ce trou paumé du nom de Forks.

Ah si j'avais su, si j'vais su.

Non pas que je n'aime pas Phil, mais le problème est qu'a cause de son travail il est souvent en déplacement. Ma mère au départ restais avec moi, mais j'ai bien vu que cela la minais. J'ai donc décidé de partir chez mon père, Charlie Swan. Mon père est le chérif de cette ville ou tant de mystère pour l'humanité se côtoient.

Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que je suis la fille la plus poisseuse que le monde ai connu.

Donc je reprends.

Je suis allé vivre avec mon père. A Forks j'ai trouvé l'amour, mais vue que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, l'amour de ma vie est un vampire, oui un vrai.

Mais je vais rectifier ce que ces affreuses légendes racontent.

Les vampires on force, beauté pâleur et une soif de sang. Ils sont faits pour plaire, donc oublier les grandes canines et le soleil de la mort. Comme si un vampire pouvait être tué aussi simplement. Pour pouvoir tué un vampire, il faut le démembré et le bruler. Les vampires brillent comme un millier de diamant au soleil, et ils ont quelques fois développé des dont, suite a leurs ancienne humanité. Leur croissance s'arrête à l'âge qu'ils avaient une foi transformer. La transformation est une forme de mort pour pouvoir renaître, et elle dur trois jours. Trois jours d'atroce souffrance. Les nouveaux nés, sont des nouveaux vampires et ils ont une force herculéenne durant la première année de leurs existences car il y a toujours du sang dans leurs veines. Après tout ce que je vous ai dit, vous aller me traiter de dégénérer a en faire un mon petit-ami, mais je n'ai pas tout dis. On distingue deux sortes de vampires. Les vampires aux yeux rouges et les vampires aux yeux d'or. Ceux aux yeux rouges boivent du sang humain tandis que ceux aux yeux d'or boivent du sang animal. On considère la seconde catégorie comme végétarien. Ils sont régit une royauté, trois roi : Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Il existe plusieurs clans de vampires. Voila tout ce que je sais sur les vampires.

Alors moi, je considérais les Cullen comme ma seconde famille, qui était constitué d'Alice (don de voyance) et Jasper (don d'empathie), Rosalie et Emmet, eux s'était les enfants marier. Ensuite il y a les parents, Carlisle (Docteur) et Esmé (décoratrice d'intérieur). Et ensuite vient mon bourreau, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edward ma laisser en me disant les pires horreur, et lui, il est partis avec sa famille. D'où ma morosité.

Mais rien est finis, tout commence, car je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est un loup, oui un vrai. Les loups, modificateur, ou lycanthrope, sont les ennemis juré des vampires, et se transforment donc pour les tuer. Sam, est le mal Alfa, et Jack, ayant refusé le rôle du chef est son béta. Les loups vivent sur la réserve Quilleut, réserve indienne. Ils cherchent leurs imprégnations, leurs âme-sœurs. Ils sont énorme une foi transformer et généralement apprivoisent les 40°, comme j'aime le dire, se sont de jolie radiateur ambulent. Ce sont aussi de vrai goinfrent.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une grande décision. Il ne m'aime pas, tan pis. Il est parti, tant mieux pour lui. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est mieux pour moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne me morfondrais plus. Mais pour cela je dois quitter cette ville qui me fait tant penser à lui. Mais ou aller ? J'attendrais que mes cousines repartent avant de décider. Elles doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Charlie n'est pas encore rentré, tan pis, elles attendront avec moi. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elles devaient me parler.

On sonne a la porte, ce sont surement elles, enfin j'espère…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Des révélations inattendues.**_

Finis le Surnaturel, et retour a l'humanité, me dis-je en descendant les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte à trois magnifiques jeunes femmes. Mes cousines Piper, Phoebe et Paige.

_ Isabella, sa fais longtemps, dis Phoebe en me serrant dans ces bras.

_ Juste Bella, mais venez, entrer, dis en me poussant et en les laissant entrer.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rectifier mon nom.

_ Charlie n'est pas encore rentré, mais installer vous, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Elles avaient quelques années de plus que moi. Piper avait 25 ans et sortais avec Léo, Phoebe avais 24 ans et sortais avec Coop, et Paige avait 23ans et sortais avec Henry qui était policier.

A croire que les femmes Halliwell aiment la police. Heu… Oui, ma mère est une Halliwell, elle est la fille de Penny Halliwell, et la Sœur de Patricia, alias Patty Halliwell. Voila en quoi nous sommes cousines.

_ Dis moi, Charlie t'a-t-il déjà tout dis ? demanda Paige

_ Tout dis … Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Victoria était entré dans le salon.

Victoria est la femme d'un vampire que les Cullen ont tué pour me protéger et recherche vengeance. Elle avait déjà envoyé son amis Laurent pour m'avoir, mais la meut l'a désintégré a temps.

_ Bella, je vois que tu es sans protection, les Cullen sont-ils partis sans toi ?

Nous nous étions toutes relever et étions à une dizaine de mètre de Victoria, l'une a côté de l'autre.

Soudains j'eu la peur au ventre, nous n'avions aucune chance, mais je ne voulais pas entrainer mes cousine dans cela, c'est vrai quoi, elles n'avaient rien demandé a personne elles.

Je demandai donc :

_ Victoria, si je viens avec toi, épargneras tu ces personnes ?

Elle me fit un sourire diabolique avant de me répondre :

_ Pas le moins du monde, j'aurais au moins un bon diner.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras puis partis et s'arrêta derrière la maison. Je n'avais qu'une seule chance, gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Jack qui devais venir arrive.

Les trois sœurs arrivèrent derrière mon dos, mais ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elles devaient fuir.

Je me retournais donc et criais :

_ Courez, fuyez, ne rester pas là.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elles arrivèrent a mes côté et Phoebe dit à Piper :

_ Fige la. Piper fit un geste avec ses mains, et recommença plusieurs fois.

_ Mais que ce que tu attends s'impatienta Paige.

_ Sa ne marche pas. Dis celle-ci frustré de ne pas avoir réussi, réussi quoi je ne sais pas, mais bon.

Elle refit son geste, mais cette fois-ci Victoria reculas et se teint le bras, elle recula comme ci on lui avait donné un coup de point monumentale.

Paige vit un rocher pas loin et cria « Rocher ». Celui-ci alla se fracasser contre la tête de notre adversaire en suivant le mouvement de mains de ma cousine. J'entendis le bruit d'une moto arriver à travers les bois, et je savais que l'on était sauvé.

Jack arriva de part delà les bois, il était derrière nous. Il sauta de sa bécane et courut vers nous. Il vola par-dessus nos têtes en se transformant puis fonçât droit, direction Victoria. S'en suivit un combat acharné. Je pouvais voir l'étonnement dans les yeux des femmes de ma famille et elles le furent plus encore quand elle vit la meute au complet se diriger vers nous.

La meute arriva enfin, et je vis un loup noir, un loup argenté, un loup gris tacheté de noir et un loup chocolat foncer sur Victoria, tandis qu'un loup Sable et un loup marron se mettais a chacun de nos côté pour nous protéger. Victoria ne fis pas long feu et fus dépiécé puis bruler. Je mis moi-même feux à son corps. Jack alla dans les bois se transformer puis revint vers nous, tandis que la meute repartis. Je savais que j'allais devoir tout leurs expliquer. Nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison puis allèrent au salon. Ils s'installèrent puis Charlie appela pour dire qu'il reviendrait assez tard et de proposer aux filles une chambre, ce que je fis et qu'elles acceptèrent. Puis je revins au salon et m'asseyait dans un fauteuil en soufflant. Je commençais :

_ Les filles, vous ne devez rient dire de ce que vous avez vus, s'il vous plaît, plaidais-je.

Elles se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Je repris donc :

_ Je vous présente mon meilleur ami Jacob Black. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête puis Phoebe dit tout haut, c'est vraiment elle dans la prophétie.

_ Quoi ?, quelle prophétie ?

_ Bella, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire, continua Piper.

_ Allez y, je suis tout ouï, et je fais parfaitement confiance a Jake, dis-je en voyant le regard inquiet qu'elle avait sur le visage.

_ Bien, Bella, nous avons put constater que tu es un peut spéciale, les gens ne connaissent pas la moitié de ce que tu sais. Tu sais que les humains ne sont pas seuls sur terre comme ils le pensent. Je vais te dire que toi non plus, tu n'es pas tout à fait humaine. Déclarât-elle tout en regardant ma réaction.

Je crois que je venais de perdre mes couleurs, mais que ce qui allais encore me tombé dessus. N'en avais-je pas déjà assez bavé ? Je crois que j'avais du être une méchante impératrice dans un autre monde, oui c'est sa, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Donc je n'étais pas humaine, mais j'étais quoi encore ?

_ Continue, dis-je

_ Jacob, comme vous, cette famille as des secret qu'elle ne veut pas voir révélé. Donc on vous demanderait a toi et les tient de ne rien dire au reste du monde s'il te plaît. Des révélation vont être faites, et vont changer la conception du monde que vous avez.

Il hocha la tête à Paige, lui montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il acceptait.

_ Alors ? Demandais-je, c'est que je commençais légèrement a m'impatienté moi.

_ Bella, tu es mi-sorcière, mi-être de lumière, comme Paige. Nous sommes toutes les trois sorcières, et possédons un grand pouvoir et sommes redouter par les démons, cependant trois démons supérieurs nommé la Triade supérieur nous pose problème et nous n'arrivons pas à la vaincre, en cherchant, ont as trouvé une prophétie qui met en scène notre cousine, et tu es la seule de notre connaissance.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, soufflais-je, c'est le karma c'est obligatoirement sa.

Moi qui voulais fuir le Surnaturel, c'était mal barré. Mais… Mais attendez voir. Il y a un truc qui cloche là

_ Tu as dis demis a chaque fois, sa veux dire que…

_ Oui, Ta mère est une sorcière, et ton père un être de lumière, un protecteur de sorcière.

Là, je crois que je commence à saturer, trop d'information pour moi, sa veux dire que mon père était au courant, de même que maman ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc encore.

J'allais poser une question quand un bruit blizzard retentis et que je vis mon père arriver dans une lumière bleu pour s'écrouler au sol, avec une profonde entaille sur le ventre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vérité et Discision**_

Quand je vis mon père, je courus vers lui, et m'abaissais à ses côté, puis compressais la plais pour que e moins de sang possible ne s'échappe.

_ Mais que ce que vous attendez, appeler une ambulance bon sang, m'énervais-je. Papa, papa, s'il te plaît réveil toi, réveil toi, ne me laisse pas, tu ne peux pas me faire sa, pas maintenant, continuais-je en pleurant.

Soudains, une lumière bleu partie de mes mains et ce concentra sur la blessure, j'arrêtais de compresser et regardais cette lumière refermé la plais de mon père.

Enfin, la blessure complètement refermé, mon père ouvrit les yeux.

J'entendis Paige dire à Jake d'arrêté de passer son coup de fil.

_ Mais… il s'est passé quoi là ? Demandais-je ahuri

_ Je crois que nous avons découvert un de tes pouvoirs, dis Phoebe

_ La guérison, un pouvoir propre aux être de lumière, que ton père possède aussi. Dis Piper

_ Mais, je n'ai rien contrôlé, c'est venu tout seul. Déclarais-je.

_ Ma puce, tes pouvoir ce sont révélé. Dis mon père avec un air fier.

_ Papa, tu es sur que sa va ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Bien, si tu vas mieux, je crois que tu me dois une explication.

_ Bien, asseyons nous.

Nous exécutâmes, et il commençât.

_ Bien, je vais tout te raconter. J'ai rencontré ta mère alors que j'étais son être de lumière. On a fais connaissance et on est tombé amoureux, cependant, les fondateurs n'ont pas apprécié et on tous fait pour nous séparer. Mais on a résisté, on était amoureux et rien n'aurais pus nous séparer. Ta mère les a menacés de tout abandonner s'ils persistaient à vouloir nous séparer mais ils ont cru qu'elle plaisantait. Alors elle a quitté sa famille qui l'une des plus puissantes familles de sorcier. Et je l'ai suivie. Quelques temps après, tu es arrivé. Nous avons voulut te préserver du monde magique, ont s'est dit que tu n'avais pas besoins d'être en danger. Voila, tu sais tout.

_ Question danger, je n'ai pas vraiment été épargné, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

_ Je vois que finalement ne rien te dire n'auras servie a rien. Je suis désolé pour tous ces mensonges.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais moi, comment je vais me débrouiller avec mes pouvoir, j'y connais rien en magie. Dis-je en désespérant.

_ C'est pour cela que nous voulions te proposer de continuer tes études chez nous, de ce fait, nous pourrions t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs, et tu serais en sécurité.

Moi qui voulais fuir cette ville où j'avais tant perdu, j'en avais là l'opportunité, je pouvais fuir, partir loin de cette grande villa blanche, de ce lycée maudit, et de ces bois redoutés. Partir loin de cette ville où l'amour de ma vie m'avait lâchement abandonner.

De plus, moi qui m'était toujours senti anormal, je trouvais enfin pourquoi. Je pouvais suivre ma destiné.

_ J'accepte, avais-je finalement dit.

_ Si tu pars, je viens aussi Bella.

_ Jacob

_ Je trouverais un endroit où loger et un travail, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse partir vers un danger inconnu toute seule.

Je me tournais vers Piper qui semblais être la plus sage des trois sœurs et lui demandais d'un regard ce qu'elle en pensait, mais c'est Phoebe qui nous répondis en disant un simple mot :

_ La prophétie. Dit-elle en me regardant.

_ On pourrait au moins la connaître cette prophétie ? demanda Jake un peut irriter par tout cela.

Phoebe sortis de son sace un parchemin datant surement d'une autre époque, mais si bien conservé malgré cela.

Elle commençât son récit :

_Une femme au courage intense_

_Qui par son cœur immense_

_Vous aideras _

_Et à la victoire vous mèneras_

_Vampire et loup elle aura affronté_

_Et son aura magique elle aura décuplé_

_Un ami fidèle elle aura_

_Et le chemin il lui montrera_

_De ses cousines, les mêmes pouvoirs elle aura_

_Et plus forte qu'elles toutes elle sera_

_Au pouvoir des trois elle s'unira _

_Et le pouvoir du courage vaincra_

_Ces quatre sorcières seront invincibles_

_Et le mal elles auront pour cibles_

_Les trois rois du mal elles vaincront _

_Et le monde elles sauveront._

Aucun doute, cette personne était moi,

_ Jacob, si tu veux tu pourras rester au manoir avec nous, dis Paige.

_ Mais heu la… et tes amis au Push, ton père, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, et Leah ? Demandais-je

Il avais de ce fait compris que je parlais de la meute.

_ Mon père comprendra, il ne veut que mon bonheur, et les autres feront avec. Dit-il avec un ton sans équivoque.

_ Bien, quand partons nous ? Demandais-je aux trois sœurs

_ Demain répondirent-elle en cœur.

Ce qui nous valut l'euphorie total dans la maison, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit, et cela faisait du bien.

La soirée se passât ainsi, dans la bonne humeur.

Jacob partis et il devait revenir vers les 16h00 le lendemain.

Après de nombreux adieux, Paie nous téléporta devant le manoir. Il était magnifique.

_ C'est splendide, merveilleux, dis-je sous le coup de l'éblouissement

_ Superbe, conclut mon ami.

Nous entrâmes et cela fut encore plus beau.

Enfin, j'avais enfin trouvé ma voix, je savais que tout allais changer, je devenais enfin celle que j'avais toujours voulut être, celle que je devais être.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une nouvelle vie**_

Nous étions dans leur immense salon. Je venais de finir de leur raconter ma vie sous leur air ébahis

Soudains, une lumière bleu tel que celle de Charlie la dernière fois et je vie apparaître devant moi une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noir jais, a la peau pale, aux yeux d'un bleu ciel, et de même taille que moi apparemment. Elle était vêtue d'un jean slim noir, puis d'une tunique bleu, elle portait aussi un boléro noir de même que son sac et ses escarpins. Dans ces cheveux, on pouvait voir une barrette bleue.

(Voir mon perso d'amour sucré, nom : Katie946)

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je sur la défensive alors que les filles s'était regrouper et souriais.

Jacob, lui regardais notre invité clandestine avec insistance, a ce moment, je sus. Il s'était enfin imprégné.

Je fus sortie de mes pensés par sa réponse.

_ Je me nome Aurore, et je suis ton être de lumière.

_ Ah,

Ce fut out ce que je pus dire. Je sentais que ma nouvelle vie commençait.

Jacob et moi reprenions les cours demain, et je me trouvais pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

1 an, 1 an que je me sentais à ma place, j'avais un véritable don pour la magie.

Après 18 années d'insignifiance totale, j'ai enfin découvert que je pouvais briller.

Et oui, même après un an j'avais toujours 18 ans, la raison ?

La seule personne dans ce monde qui arrive à tomber sur un vampire en pleine rue un soir, c'est moi. Il m'avait mordue, mais avais été forcé d'arrêter suite a l'arriver de mes cousines. Mais j'avais quand même suivis la transformation. Trois jours horribles que je ne souhaitais à personne. J'avais tout expliqué aux sœurs en leurs disant que dans deux ou trois ans je devrais déménager, elles avaient compris, et m'avais dit que nous verrions le moment venus, et Jake m'avais dit qu'il m'accompagnerait et avais finis par se faire a ma condition.

En parlant de Jake, Aurore et lui était enfin ensemble, après plusieurs moi à se tourner autour, ce n'étais pas trop tôt.

J'avais reçut mon diplôme la semaine dernière, et avais trouvé ma place dans une université pas très loin du manoir.

Je possédais tous les pouvoirs des trois sœurs, et les contrôlais de manière convenable, ayant appris à les métriser avec leurs maitre, mais seul quelques pouvoir me posais problème. Ceux de Prue. Celle-ci étant décédée, je ne métrisais pas du tout la projection astrale, mais je m'amusais comme une folle à rendre Jake barje.

D'ailleurs, il nous aidait bien contres les démons, il faut dire que de voir un loup énorme devant vous, explique que vous soyez déstabilisé.

Les sœurs étaient partie sauvé une sorcière en danger, et je les entendis arriver dans le salon. Je quittais donc mon livre que je lisais à l'étage et descendis voir qui elle nous ramenait.

Mais quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je vis tout d'abord une jeune fille, mais a plus y regarder, je reconnue cette jeune fille, c'était Angéla, une de mes seules amie a Forks.

J'étais aux anges, je m'arrêtais a lui sauté dessus quand ce que je vis me figea, lui, celui qui m'avais brisé le cœur se tenais devant moi comme une fleur, les yeux exorbiter. Angéla vint vers moi, seul repère qu'elle avait dans cette maison, mais je lui fis signe d'arrêter, là j'étais en colère, et quand je suis en colère je ne métrise pas mes pouvoirs. Surtout que la transformation avait renforcé mes pouvoirs, tout comme mon corps après tout. Le sang humains me répugnais, tandis que le sang animal m'envoutais, mais bon retournons a nos moutons.

Dans ma colère, je fis léviter tout les objets de la maison, et ils foncèrent tous sur lui, seulement, je n'avais fais aucun j'este et ne savais donc pas comment faire pour arrêté sa.

Ma colère laissa place à la mélancolie et la tristesse, ce qui laissait Edward libre.

_ Bella, sa va ? demanda Piper inquiète.

Jake rentra et des qu'il vit Edward, il fut prit de tremblement. Je me mis devant lui, prit son visage en coupe et le forçat à me regarder, puis je lui dis :

_ Jake, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien, regarde moi, laisse moi gérer sa seule, je t'en pris.

Il me regarda puis me cracha :

_ Que ce qu'il fout ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je vais bientôt connaître la réponse. Dis-je sur de moi.

_ Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

Je le regardai, l'ignora, dirigeant mon attention vers Phoebe qui étais la plus proche de moi et commençât :

_ Que c'est-il passer ?

_ Heu… et bien, nous sommes arrivé, avons attaqué le démon et sommes repartie avec la jeune sorcière et ce jeune homme car sa sœur et son frère ont été enlevé par Dismond. Me répondit-elle

_ Bella, tu connais ces jeunes gens ? demanda Piper.

_ Voici Angéla, ma meilleure amie a Forks, et Edward, mon ex. Mais attendez deux minutes, qui ont été enlevé.

_ Alice et Jasper, je comptais appeler Esmé, Carlisle, Emmet et Rose.

Pourquoi était-il séparer ? Mais qu'allait-il encore m'arriver.

_ On va vous aidez, je ne vous pardonne pas, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus votre mort. Déclarais-je. Appel les, je t'emmènerais les chercher.

_ Mais… Bella comment…

_ Fais ce que je te dis.

_ Les filles, cela vous dérange s'il reste au manoir ? Ils seront au moins en sécurité.

J'entendis Jake grogner, mais je passais outre.

_ Non, c'est bon. Répondis Paige.

_ Angie, je sais que tout cela est bizarre, mais nous t'expliqueront tout une fois tout le monde réunis.

_ Jake tu veux bien appeler ta petite-amie s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

Il me répondit par l'affirmatif et se mit à hurler dans la maison « Aurore ».

_ Si c'était pour hurler dans la maison, j'aurais put le faire moi-même, grommelais-je pour moi, mais Edward entendis quand même.

_ Ils sont en Alaska, répondit-il, ils seront là dans deux jours.

_ Pas besoins, donne moi juste l'adresse.

Il me l'a dit, et je continuai :

_ On revient tout de suite.

Je n'attendis pas d'autres commentaires et pris la main d'Edward direction les Cullen…


	5. Chapter 5

**En raison de ma prochaine rentré qui est relativement proche vue qu'elle est Mardi, a partir de Lundi 10 septembre, ce sera un chapitre par semaine.**

**Aller je vous laisse et bonne lecture. :-D  
**

* * *

_**D'un autre monde**_

Nous arrivâmes en plein milieux du salon et vîmes toute la maison arriver.

Dès qu'ils me virent, une tornade aurais put emporter le toit du salon que cela ne les aurais pas plus étonné.

Une fois l'étonnement passer, Esmé vînt me prendre dans ces bras, et je ne la repoussais pas, je n'avais pas de rancœur envers les Cullen, ils n'avaient fais que suivre leurs idiot de fils et frère après tout.

Et je pense que j'aurais fais pareil. Le seul à qui j'en voulais de toute mon âme était Edward.

_ Bella, cela me fais tellement plaisir de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué ma puce, dit-elle les sanglots dans la voie.

_ Moi aussi Esmé, vous m'avez manqué.

Elle me relâchât et je passai dans les bras de toute la famille.

_ Edward, où sont Alice et Jasper ? demanda Carlisle.

_ Carlisle, je pense que nous devons attendre d'être au manoir pour tout vous expliquer, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Déclarais-je

_ Vous voulez déjà nous quitter chère élu ? demanda un démon qui venais d'arriver.

Je mis tout les Cullen derrière moi et leur dit de ne pas bouger, ce que bien sur ils ne comprenaient pas.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de voir débarqué un démon de niveau inférieur là où je me trouve.

_ Je viens vous invoquer les conditions de Dismond pour la libération des prisonniers.

_ Quelles sont elle ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

_ Que vous rejoignez nos rangs, nous pourrions ainsi vaincre la Triade Supérieure et vous seriez a nos service, c'est cela où votre mort, cette dernière condition m'enchante plus personnellement.

Sur ce il me lançât une boule de feu, Emmet allais se mettre devant moi, mais je le projetai loin du projectile et cria :

_ Boule de feu.

Cette boule qui était au départ celle du démon devient mienne et je la lançais a quelques mettre du démon, mais lui lançais :

_ Démon, ma patience a des limites, je te laisse la vie sauve pour que tu puisses dire a ton maitre que je vais prendre en considération son offre, part vite avant que je ne change d'avis. Je lui donnerais une réponse demains.

Sur ce il partit et je soufflais un bon coup.

_ Non mais n'importe quoi, moi rejoindre des démons, et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas la Triade, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, mais pas assez bas pour ces oreilles de vampire

_ Bon, on s'en va, vous ferez vos courses en ville, et vous trouverez de nouveau vêtement là bas, là on n'a pas le temps.

Je vis un bout de tissus que le démon avait perdu, je la ramassais puis dit :

Touchez moi tous, et pas de questions, les questions seront pour plus tard.

Ils le firent donc et je m'éclipsais au manoir. J'arrivais donc dans le salon.

Je regardais tout le monde et ne vis pas Aurore, mais que faisait-elle encore, même Léo, Coop et Henry étaient là, je demandais donc, ignorant les interrogations des Cullen où elle pouvait bien être

_ Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, dit Jake.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps ni de me répété ni d'aller la chercher alors : AURORE

Criais-je le plus fort possible, ce qui fait vraiment très fort. Les vampires… enfin tout le monde se bouchais les oreilles sous mon cris.

_ Non mais Bella sa va pas, tu veux nous rendre sourd c'est cela ? demanda Jake

_ Sa y est, ma sœur est folle. Dit Emmet

Je mis une tape sur l'épaule de cet ourse, même si je ne le dirais pas… du moins pas tout de suite, il m'avait beaucoup manqué, et le fait qu'il m'appelle sa sœurs me touchais.

Soudains une lumière bleue arriva et Aurore apparut, elle me jeta un coup d'œil et courut dans les bras de Jake qui le réceptionna au vol.

_ Heureusement que c'est moi qui t'ai appelé, soupirais-je, et puis pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, sa fais au moins 30 minutes que Jake et moi on essaie de t'appeler. Clamais-je un peut sur les nerfs.

_ J'étais avec les fondateurs et je n'ai pas ressentis de danger imminent jusqu'à ce que tu me donne une migraine, non mais sa ne vas pas de crier comme si ta vie en dépendais ?

_ On a une nouvelle mission, et j'ai besoins que tu sois au courant.

Je racontais aux sœurs mon altercation chez les Cullen

_ Bella tu ne compte tout de même pas faire cela, si tu le fais, le monde est perdu, souffla Phoebe

_ Non, mais je dois les sauvé, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si ils leurs arrivais malheurs. Je vous laisse tout expliquer à tout le monde, et depuis le début, moi je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose avec le pendule.

Je montais aux greniers et mis le bout de tissus au pendule tout en essayant de retrouver ce démon.

Après une heure de recherche, rien, pas l'ombre d'une trace, je désespérais.

Je laissai le pendule de côté et me mis à faire une potion pour combattre ses démons, mais j'ai dus faire un mauvais truc car elle m'a littéralement explosé a la figure.

Je vis tout le monde débarqué en courant, puis dès qu'ils me virent, tout le monde se mit à rire.

Il y avait de quoi, j'avais le visage noir, mes cheveux était dans un état pas possible et mes vêtements était bon a jeté. Seul Angéla se précipita vers moi et me demanda si j'allais bien.

_ Angie, tu es la seule à me comprendre dans cette maison, ma seul amie, pleurnichais-je dans ces bras.

_ Mais Bella, ont peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec ce chaudron ? demanda Phoebe entre deux rire.

_ Je voulais faire une potion de combat, mais elle m'a explosé a la figure, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, leurs déclarais-je.

_ Même moi qui ne suis pas sorciers, je suis plus doué que toi en potion, soufflais mon meilleure-méchant-amis

_ C'est bon, pas besoins de me le rappeler.

Et oui, Jake étant un loup, il avait quand même une essence de magie en lui, et pouvais donc faire des potions sans danger.

_ Je crois que je vais laisser Paige faire cette potion, déclarais-je

_ Je crois que cela vaut mieux, et sur ce tout le monde se foutu encore de ma gueule, sauf mon Angie qui m'aida à aller me préparé.

Elle était dans ma chambre, tandis que moi je ressortais de la salle de bains vêtu d'une robe bustier bleu nuit resserré en dessous de ma poitrine, m'arrivant aux genoux.

Je m'assis sur mon lit a côté d'Angie. Elle prit la parole :

_ Bella, tu sais sa fais beaucoup dans une journée, mais même si je suis un peut surprise, en fait non, je suis carrément sur le cul, excuse moi l'expression, mais bon. Alors je disais, même si je ne suis pas certaine de te servir à grand-chose, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider. Je viens de découvrir un nouveau monde, et je veux vraiment le connaitre.

Déclara-t-elle. Je ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui dis donc :

_ Angéla, rien que ton soutient représente beaucoup pour moi, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et cela me fais plaisir de t'avoir a mes côté, mais et pour tes parent, et pour Ben ?

_ Lorsque l'on s'est fait attaqué, je rentrais chez moi, j'habite a dix minutes en voiture, Nous avions déménagé pour aller dans l'université de la ville, on voulait voir autre chose que Forks, d'ailleurs il doit m'attendre.

_ Et bien vas le retrouver, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, et mes cousines t'aideront avec tes pouvoirs, si tu veux.

_ Oui, je veux bien, je pourrais venir après les cours, mais avant tout, Bella, tu sais… je ne cache rien a Ben et…

_ Oui, tu peux lui dire, mais tu dois lui faire juré de ne rien avoué, car si il ne le fait pas, je serais obligé de lui effacé la mémoire.

_ Ok, dit-elle en souriant, dit, t'es sur que tu vas bien, demanda elle

_ Oui, lui dis-je en souriant.

_ Bien, alors moi je vais y aller. Me soufflait-elle

Elle partie, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres pour leurs annoncé ma discision quand…

* * *

**Bella pardonneras elle a Edward? Alice et Jasper seront-il sauvé? Bella ira-elle avec les démons? la suite et bien plus encore au prochains chapitre.**

**Donnez moi vas avis, vos commentaires, ou vos critiques, qu'elles soit bonne ou mauvaise.  
**

**laissez moi une review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Décision, et au combat.**_

Quand je sentis l'odeur d'Edward. En effet, il était adossé au mur en face de la porte de ma chambre, et quand il me vit, il commença :

_ Bella, j'aimerais te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît.

Je soufflais, mais le laissais entrer dans ma chambre en me décalant sur le côté afin de le laisser passer.

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé en face de mon lit, et il prît parole :

_ Bella, je crois que je te dois des explications sur ce qui concerne notre départ, lança t-il comme un bombe

_ Je crois que tu me les as déjà donné, si je me souviens bien, et je m'en souviens, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi et tu ne m'aimais plus non ? Si même un jour tu m'as aimé, répliquais-je acide.

_ Bella, je comprends ta colère, mais…

_ Non tu ne comprends pas Edward, tu ne comprendras jamais combiens j'ai souffert. Je vous considérais comme ma seconde famille, je vous admirais. Esmé, la plus douce et aimante des femmes que n'importe quelle enfant aurait rêvé d'avoir comme mère, Carlisle, le père instructif, aimable et aimant, ayant de l'amour et de la fierté pour sa famille, une homme que tout le monde aimerais rencontré. Rosalie, malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'ais pas accepter aux seins de sa famille, contre James, même si elle montrait son désaccord, elle était là, et j'avais put constater que pour sa famille elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi et elle donnerait sa vie pour chacun d'entre vous, et je rêvais qu'un jour elle puisse m'inclure dans ce contrat. Jasper, malgré le fait qu'il soit distant par rapport a ma fragrance, il se montrait en retrais mais a l'écoute quand même, il était là et faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec ses moyens sans trop m'approcher. Emmet, le grand frère idéale, celui qui pouvais vous exaspérer et vous faire rire en même temps, protecteur et rieur, un peut brusque, mais a lequel ou s'attachais vite. Alice, que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, celle a qui je pouvais tout confier, que j'adorais malgré ses airs de lutin, une pile électrique qui vous donnais le sourire en toute occasion. Et toi, toi l'amour de ma vie, le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé, tu étais doux, serviable, gentlemen, l'homme parfais, l'apollon de mes rêves. Je t'aimais a en mourir, ce que j'ai bien faillit faire.

Je vous admirais tous, et vous aimais plus que de raison. Tu m'as faite souffrir Edward, plus que quiconque auparavant. Peux-tu imaginer les douleurs que j'ai vécues ? Après ton départ, je t'ai cherché toute la nuit dans la forêt, malgré le fait de savoir que tu étais trop rapide. C'est Sam qui m'a trouvé, a moitié morte dans les bois. Tu m'as détruite Edward, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne mangeais plus, ne vivais plus, et allais en cours plus part obligations qu'autre choses. Charlie a bien faillis m'envoyer a l'hôpital, lui-même ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Jake m'a un peut remise les pieds sur terre, mais tu étais toujours omniprésents dans mon esprit, vous tous. Quand les filles sont venus chez moi, j'ai prit cela comme une libération, une nouveau départ. Je voulais fuir le surnaturel, fuir cette vie, mais la sorcellerie m'est tombé dessus, alors j'ai accepté mon sort malgré mes peurs, j'ai fais preuve de courage et ait tout affronté. Mais bien sur avec ma poisse légendaire, il y a un an je suis tombé sur un vampire qui a quand même eu le temps de me mordre, une chance que le sang humain me répugne, ajoutais-je pour moi-même. Mais la encore sa allais, Forks était loin de ma nouvelle vie. Mais tu es revenu, et Alice s'est faite enlevé avec son mari.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward ? Tu as dis que cela aurais été comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, alors pourquoi faut-il que tu sois encore mêlé a cela ? Qu'ais-je fais au destin pour mérité cela ? Mais répond d'abord a une question, pourquoi m'avoir manipulé ? Je t'amusais a ce point là ?

_ Bella, je t'ai mentis, jamais je n'ai joué avec toi, et mes actes dans la forêt n'était que comédie, jamais je n'ai aimé d'autre personnes que toi. Je voulais te protéger, t'éloigner de cette vie de danger. Je voulais que tu vives ta vie d'humaine, que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité… Je le coupais.

_ La prochaine fois que tu veux cela, reprend ton espèce avec toi et ne laisse pas Laurent et Victoria en liberté pour qu'ils se fassent tué par la meute qui m'a par ailleurs protégé elle.

_ Je suis désoler Bella, je n'ai pas assez fait attention, je la traquais mais elle m'a échappé. Mais Bella, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimé. Toi, tu as crus a ces mensonges, je pensais devoir argumenté mais tu y as crus malgré le fait que je t'avais mainte fois juré mon amour, tu m'as cru si rapidement. Je t'aime Bella, et ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander cela, mais j'ai espoir qu'un jour tu m'accorde ton pardon. Conclut-il

_ Je suis désoler, mais je ne peux pas, du moins pas maintenant, tu m'as trop faite souffert, j'ai envie de te croire, de croire en tes mots, mais tu as détruit ma confiance en toi, il te faudra la regagné. Mais je te préviens de suite Edward, j'ai souffert une fois, mais une deuxième me tuerais, je n'y survivrais pas, alors si tu sens que tu me feras encore du mal part de suite après avoir retrouvé ta sœurs et ton frère, sinon prends gardes à te retrouver contre les trois plus grandes sorcières du monde magique, deux être de lumière, une sorcière novice, et un cupidon ( je doute que Paige laisse faire quoi que ce soit contre des vampire a Henry).

_ Jamais plus tu ne souffriras par ma faute, je te le promets, sourit-il

_**(NDA : il avait promit de la protéger, de ne plus réapparaître et de la laisser vivre sa vie, alors ses promesse, elles ne tiennent pas la route, enfin je dis sa je dis rien -p) **_

_ Alors amis ? proposais-je

_ Amis, me sourit-il

Nous devions bien avoir passé au moins une demi-heure en haut quand nous descendîmes au salon. Le regard de tous les vampires était posé sur moi, et Esmé me prit dans ses bras en sanglotant

Ils avaient surement tous entendus mas discutions avec Edward, foutu oreilles vampirique, pourquoi sa n'existais pas les formules antibruit, il fallait que je pense a en inventé une, une fois tout cela terminé.

_ Bella, je suis désoler, jamais je n'aurais dus écouter Edward, on aurait dus le convaincre, ma sortit-elle de mes pensés en sanglotant

_ Ce n'est rien, j'ai pardonné, la preuve, ont est amis, lui soufflais-je

Elle me sourit tendrement, me fis une bise sur la joue et alla dans les bras de Carlisle qui me sourit lui aussi.

Je commence vraiment à penser à cette idée de formule antibruit.

Je me mis au salon, et dis a tout le monde de se regrouper, et deviné qui manquais a l'appel, (sauf Henry qui est allé travailler).

Je soufflais et dis :

_ Aurore, si tu ne te ramène pas tout de suite avec ton petit ami, je te promets que tu vas devenirs un ange au sens littéral du terme, dis d'une voie modéré.

Elle arriva avec Jake qui me sauta au coup apeuré par sa copine qui me lançait :

_ C'est bon, pas besoin d'être aussi enrager, je t'ai entendu, et pas besoins de menace non plus, je ne sais pas comment Jasper faisait avec toi, soupirat elle

En effet, Aurore ressentais mes émotions, je pense que c'est du au fait que je sois la plus grande sorcière de monde, en regroupant les pouvoirs des sœurs.

Je passais outre et demandais :

_ Tu lui as fait quoi a Jake pour qu'il te fuit comme la peste ?

_ Je l'ai emmené faire un tour sur le haut du pont, mais on dirait qu'il a le vertige, dit-elle penaude.

Lui, il était sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et ne lâchais pas Aurore du regard comme si il avait peur de ces actes.

Je me mis à rire d'un rire franc, sa c'était bien mon Aurore, elle me détendait toujours a la veille d'un affrontement, elle avait toujours ce qui fallait pour me décrisper. Mais je me repris vite, et fit face a mes cousines.

_ Les filles, j'ai un plan géniale pour sauvé Alice et Jasper, dis-je tout sourire.

_ Je ne le sens pas beaucoup se coup là, mais alors pas du tout, se crus bon de rajouter Jacob.

_ Arrête, mes idées ne sont pas toujours si mauvaises, répliquais-je outré

_ Pardon ? Bella, tu es un aimant a problème, je n'ai jamais vue cela, je crois que je suis l'être de lumière qui a le plus pratiquer dans toute une vie, je t'assure que tu ne te rends pas compte, soupiras Aurore.

_ Là je ne peux pas leurs donner tord, continua Emmet.

_ Ho c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'avoue, continuais-je vexé, mais on me laisse finir ou pas ?

Personne ne dit riens donc je continuai :

_ Je commence et personne ne me coupe, les avertis-je, Demain, je me rendrais jusqu'à Dismond, je retrouverais Alice et Jasper, et quand je lancerais un appel à l'aide à Aurore, qui le ressentira, vous utiliserez la formule de la sœur perdue. Lançais-je comme une bombe.

Jake se tapa la tête dans sa paume de mains et lança un « Je la savais » que j'ignorais royalement.

Puis tout le monde émit son désaccord, suivis de prêt par les vampires.

_ Mais Bella, cette formule est faite pour les sœurs perdues, on ne sait même pas si cela marcheras, soupiras Phoebe

_ La formule parle de sang, et ont as du sang en commun. Répliquais-je, et elle ne sut quoi dire. Et de toute façon, je ne changerais pas d'avis, sauf si quelqu'un a mieux à proposer.

Un silence se fit et je sus que j'avais gagné

Restais à présent le sauvetage d'Alice et Jasper…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sauvetage, retrouvailles et Discutions**_

Je me retrouvais devant le démon qui nous avais attaqué chez les Cullen, il me tendit une écharpe et me dis :

_ Dismond a dit bien te connaître, et que saurais quoi faire avec sa.

Puis il disparut.

_ Non mais sa va pas ? Hurlais-je pour rien vue qu'il n'était plus là. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire des efforts, soufflais-je.

Je voyais bien que les Cullen ne comprenaient rien, mais je n'avais plus le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

_ C'est l'écharpe d'Alice, dit Edward.

_ Oh, je comprends mieux, soufflais-je

Et sa me mit un sourire idiot sur le visage, il venait de faire une erreur, il venait de m'emmener directement à Alice, une de trouver, espérons que Jasper soit avec elle.

Je me concentrais et ma vision commença, mes yeux se voilèrent d'un voile blanc.

Je vis un endroit sombre, une cage avec Alice et Jasper, lui a tenais dans ses bras tandis qu'elle semblait déconnecter de la vie réel, les yeux vitreux et sans expressions .J'arrivais derrière eux, dans la cage, mais le temps que les démons s'aperçoivent de mon intrusions, les sœurs nous ramenais déjà, et cela marchais.

Je souris et revins à moi-même.

_ Alors, tu as vue ou ils sont ? demanda Jake

_ Bien sur, pour qui me prends tu, m'exclamais-je outré

_ Heu, ont pourrais m'expliquer ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda Emmet qui n'y comprenait rien, tout comme sa famille.

_ Plus tard Emmet. Les filles, dès que je part, vous attendez 5 s avant d'invoquer la formule.

_ Ok, mais attends deux minutes. Déclaras Piper

Elle demanda a Emmet de prendre la table basse du salon et de la déposer un peut plus loin. Elle bouscula un peut les canapés avant de se retourner vers moi et de dire :

_ C'est bon, tu peux y aller

On haussa tout un sourcil et elle s'expliqua :

_ ben quoi, après c'est moi qui vais encore tout rangé, alors j'essaie d'éviter la casse. Nous expliquait-elle

Autant Piper était la plus âgé des sœurs et était la personne qui prenais les grandes décisions, elle représentait plus le type autoritaire et maternelle, autant elle pouvait vraiment être comme une vrai gamine certaines fois.

Je crois aussi que je commençais a la décourager de faire le ménage dans cette maison vue que je n'était pas capable de faire un pas sans briser quelque chose ou tomber, tout cela malgré ma condition vampirique.

Je me concentrais et m'éclipsais juste derrière Alice et Jasper qui étaient comme dans la vision que j'avais eu plus tôt.

Je savais que je ne réussirais pas à m'éclipser vue l'intensité que le démon mettais dans un quelconque sort. Je n'avais plus qu'a attendre, et leurs dires de se taire, si on était repérer, c'étais la fin…

_Du côté du manoir, PDV Edward_

Bella venais de disparaître, et ses cousines se mirent toutes d'un côté de la pièce, se tenant la main, avec Phoebe au milieux, et Paige et Piper a chacun de ses côté. Paige et Piper tenais chacune un côté d'un bout de papier devant leurs sœurs et se mirent à dire :

_**Emmène-moi où ce sang a été versé  
Que j'aide ma sœur à se dépêtrer  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Entends-moi  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Reviens-moi**_

Puis comme par magie je vis Bella, tenant les épaules d'Alice et de Jasper, dans une lumière transparente, avec comme des billes qui volais autour d'eux pour repartir après. C'était magnifique.

Esmé se jeta sur eux et les enlaçât, mais quelques chose n'allais pas

_Retour PDV Bella_

Alice n'était pas normal, et ce depuis que je l'avais revue, mais pour une fois je connaissais un sort qui pourrais la sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Esmé, pourrais tu te décaler s'il te plaît

Voir Alice les yeux dans le vide et immobile, s'étais vraiment horrible, et je me devais de changer cela.

Je me mis devant elle et recula tout le monde avant de commencer :

_**Toi qui es devant moi**_

_**Toi qui ne me vois pas**_

_**Écoute ces paroles prononcées**_

_**Et reviens à nous pour y rester**_

_**Toi qui es maintenant dans les cieux**_

_**Répond à mon appel précieux.**_

Et comme par magie, le voile qui était devant les yeux de ma meilleure amie se leva et elle me sauta au coup :

_ Bella, merci, merci, merci, même si je ne sais pas ni comment, ni ou tu nous as trouvé, merci d'être venus. Et je suis désolé, désolé, désolé. Sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras

_ J'étais heureuse de l'avoir retrouver mais je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle se calme malgré le fait que je lui ai répété que c'était bon.

Jasper vint la prendre et je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant, et il me rendit un sourire.

Soudains, mes yeux se troublèrent, ma vue devint flou, et je me sentis dégringoler.

Je me relevai dans un des canapés avec tout le monde au dessus de moi.

_ Trop de puissance utiliser, remarquais-je. Il faut que je m'entraine, lançais-je heureuse d'avoir enfin un défouloir.

Soudains, je vis Jake courir se cacher derrière Aurore qu'il fuyait tout à l'heure.

_ Mais Jake, s'il te plaît, le boudais-je avec une moue enfantine

_ Là tu rêve, compte pas sur moi Bella, t'a qu'a demander a l'un de tes buv… Amis derrière toi, ils sont plus rapides.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord, je me retournais vers Emmet, le plus costaux de tous, et lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire

_ Emmet, mon chère Emmet, veux-tu m'aider dans mon entrainement

_ Ouais, moi je veux bien

Je voyais que cela lui faisait plaisir, mais je savais aussi qu'il allait vite déchanter.

Le fait d'avoir des vampires pour mon entrainement était très bien, je commençais avec Emmet pour la force, mais j'allais devoir finir par demander a Edward, vue qu'il était le plus rapide, et cela, j' l'appréhendais un peut. Je finirais par Jasper pour un entrainement physique au corps, sans pouvoir, et retournerais avec Emmet à la fin avec le même style d'entrainement.

_ Bella, sa te dérange si… Demanda Carlisle

_ Non, pas du tout, d'ailleurs plus tard, j'aurais besoins de vos aides si cela ne vous dérange pas, mais je vous expliquerais cela une autre fois.

Je fis un rapide ménage au salon pour ne pas me faire incendié par ma cousine un peut maniaque sur les bords.

Je les conduisis ensuite dans une cave qui avait été aménagé pour mes entrainements, tout en étant assez loin du Nexus, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mes les sœurs m'avais dit de ne pas m'en approcher.

Je demandai à Emmet de se mettre devant moi et allais commencer quand une chose me vint à l'esprit. Je dis donc :

_ Attendez deux minutes.

Je m'éclipsais et allais prendre Piper qui lisais le livre des ombre et la prit avec moi (et le livre par conséquent)

_ Bella ! S'écria elle, tu sais que cela existe les escaliers, et que ce que tu veux, dit-elle furax.

_ Je veux vérifier une théorie, et pardonne moi mais j'ai des pouvoirs, je les assumes et ne ferais pas comme si je n'en avais pas

_ Si les fondateurs viennent ici, tu te débrouilleras seul, parce que l'on n'est pas vraiment ami.

_ Hoo, si les vieux qui sont en haut ne sont pas contant, ils n'ont qu'a venir me voir, déjà qu'ils on essayer de vous séparer Léo et toi, ensuite je risque ma vie tout les jours pour eux, donc ils n'ont rien à me dire, parce que sinon je me ferais un plaisir de les envoyer baladé. C'est compris la haut ! Hurlais-je dans la cave.

_ Mouais, arrête de crier et dit moi ce que tu voulais, me coupa ma cousine grognon.

_ Ha oui, essaie de figé Emmet.

Elle se mit devant lui et essaya, puis ressaya, et le fis encore deux fois.

_ Ah, mais c'est que cela commence a m'énervé Legé là. Rétorquât-elle

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas, mais d'abord je dois essayer

_ Heu je dois faire quoi moi, je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre, répondis le concerné

_ avance vers moi en marchant humainement. Le renseignais-je

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je me mis devant lui et le figea.

_ Tu as réussi… c'est frustrant. M'informât-elle

_ J'avais raison, c'est comme si tu l'asseyais sur moi, tu n'y arriverais pas. Continuais-je

_ Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, me répondit-elle

_ Heu, Bella ? demanda Rose tout en regardant son mari

Je le défigea et il me regarda avec des yeux rond

_ Je sais c'est déstabilisant, mais tu t'y feras vite, il faut une immense concentration pour réussir à contrer ce pouvoir.

_ Bella… me fit revenir Piper

_ Ah oui, je disais, que tu n'y arriverais sur aucun vampire, pour la simple et bonne raison que ton pouvoir ne marche que sur les démons et les mortelle, des gens de ton espace temps. Les vampires ne sont pas vraiment humains, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment mort non plus, ont est en quelque sorte entre la vie et la mort, voila pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas.

_ Oui, mais toi tu y arrive parfaitement bien, contrât-elle

_ Oui, mais moi je suis sorcière et vampire, je suis donc dans le même « espace temps » donc sa marche, je crois que c'est cela qui m'a rendu plus puissante.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'autre rouquine de vampire, je ne l'atteignais pas. Répondit-elle dans un murmure que tout le monde avais entendus

_ Victoria, victoria est venue, mais je… je ne l'ai pas vue, j'aurais dus, dis Alice pour la première fois

_ Oui, Alice, mais veux tu, ils t'expliqueront tout la prochaine fois d'accord ?

_ Ouaip, sourit-elle

Piper remonta avec le livre des ombres, et je continuai mon entrainement sous les yeux attentif des autres.

Je venais de terminer un combat au corps à corps avec Jasper quand tout bascula…

* * *

**d'après vous, l'histoire finira elle si bien?**

**Aller, je suis gentille, donc je vous donne la suite maintenant.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Les pouvoirs qui surgissent et la tristesse qui revient.**_

Je venais de terminer un combat au corps à corps avec Jasper quand tout bascula…

Je me vis tout à coup devant mon corps, inerte et tout le monde autour de moi. Je crois que je venais de découvrir un autre pouvoir : la projection astrale.

Seul ïc, comment je redeviens normale moi ? Mais avant je devais les rassurer.

Je fis voler Jake en hauteur, et tous le regarda stupéfaits, puis c'est Phoebe qui trouva la première :

_ La projection astrale, Bella, si c'est cela fais oui avec Jacob, conclut-elle

Je fis Jake volé de haut en bas, et elle sourit.

_ pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que cela tombe, soupirât-il avec des hauts le cœur

Je vis que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, et je me mis à sourire comme une idiote, même après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, comment pouvais-je l'aimer a ce point, j'étais désespérante.

_ Je ressens toujours ses émotions moi, nous confia Jasper

Et merde, je l'avais oublié lui, si j'avais été humaine, je crois que j'aurais été rouge de honte.

_ Bella, vient de découvrir le pouvoir de la projection astrale, elle peut se mouvoir sans son corps, c'est comme si elle séparait son âme de celui-ci. Expliqua Phoebe

_ Quelqu'un peut aller me chercher une feuille et un stylo s'il vous plaît ? demanda Piper

_ C'est un pouvoir qu'avais une de nos sœurs Prue, mais celle-ci étant morte, elle ne peut l'aider à le métriser. La projection astrale, et la télékinésie sont deux pouvoirs qu'elle devra elle-même métrisé, continua Phoebe.

Paige revint avec un bloc note et un stylo, et Phoebe s'en empara :

_ Tient, dit-elle, tu pourras au moins communiquer et utilisant la télékinésie, expliquât-elle

Je fis voler le tout, et elle demanda :

_ Sa va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Je répondis

_Sa va, je me sens normale, mais je fais comment moi pour revenir a la normale ?_

Elle lut à voix haute puis dit :

_ Concentre toi et touche ton corps

Je le fis, et je retrouvai ma place initiale.

Les filles soufflèrent, mais rien ne se passa comme prévue, car au moment ou je me relevais, je me sentis décoller, mes pieds ne touchais plus le sol. Je volais, mais je ne contrôlais rien et mon corps se retournait dans tout les sens.

_ Mais c'est quoi sa encore, sifflais-je entre mes dents, commençant sérieusement a m'énervé.

_ Lévitation, me répondis Paige, sa c'est du ressort de Phoebe

_ Tu vois que c'est chiant non, s'amusa Jacob, se qui me mis encore plus en rogne

_ Jacob black, quand je serais descendue, je t'enverrais en enfer, lui crias-je, mais en attendant, je descends tout court comment ? Demandais-je à Phoebe

_ Concentre toi, tu dois te canaliser, te calmer, tu dois contrôler tes pouvoirs, te contrôler. Au début sa peut prendre du temps, mais tu verras tu y arriveras.

OK, rien de plus compliquer que de me calmer, non mais c'est vrai quoi. Quand il y a dans une même pièce deux anciens grands frères, une blonde qui ne me supportait pas, mes anciens parents de substituions qui m'on abandonné, mon ancienne meilleure amie, qui je ne sais plus si elle l'ait toujours, et enfin l'homme qui a briser mon cœur. Ajouter a cela que ce sont des vampires, et que je suis une sorcière avec deux être de lumière dans la pièce, et mes trois cousines trois grandes sorcières. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me calmer, rahh, sa m'énerve.

Et puis zut, je vois Jasper se contenir, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, sa commence sérieusement a me pomper un petit peut tout cela.

Un bruit de bizarre retentis en haut, et je ne suis semble t-il pas la seule a l'avoir entendue vue les regards des vampires. Là je ressens une présence de démon, et je sais qui c'est grâce à son odeur.

_ Les filles, Dismond et ses gardes sont en hauts, ils veulent se venger que j'ai récupéré Ali et Jazz sans les rejoindre, allez-y, quand je trouve comment descendre, je vous rejoins.

Tout le monde partis, et je me re-concentra, pour ma famille, je dois a tout pris tout faire pour allez les aider, même si cela comprends contrôler mes émotions.

Sa y est, je suis descendus, après 3 minutes je suis redescendu.

Je me suis précipiter vers le salon, mais moi qui croyais qu'elle avait gagné, je me rends compte que tout le monde semble abattus. A regardez de plus près, un cœur manque, je suis habituer à entendre les cœurs de cette maison battre, mais là il en maque un.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, là devant moi se tient Piper couché au sol, en sang, inerte avec Léo au dessus de son corps, qui pleure a vous en déchirer l'âme.

Edward vint vers moi qui étais totalement figé.

Il m'annonçât enfin :

_ On a tué les démons de première zone, mais Dismond nous as échappé, il veut sa revanche et reviendra, il te veut Bella, dit-il en murmurant presque, je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importais.

Piper était morte par ma faute, l'une de mes cousines avais été tué pour moi.

Piper, elle était morte, je n'arrive pas a le croire. Léo ne la lâchais pas, et moi je restais figé face a cela.

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est faux, sa ne peut pas être vrai.

Toute la famille me regardais, sauf Paige et Phoebe qui était près de Léo en pleures.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai.

De tous les coups que j'ai ressues, celui-là est le plus difficile à encaisser. Qui à oser dire que les vampires ne pleures pas, celui-là, si je l'avais en face moi, je le démembrerais, car ce sont bien des larmes qui coulais sur mes joues, des larmes de sang certes, mais des larmes quand même.

_ NON, criais-je dans toute la maison, Dites moi que c'est un blague, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dites moi que c'est une très mauvaise blague de mauvais gout, s'il vous plaît, continuais-je.

Edward vînt me prendre dans ses bras

_ NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN hurlais-je.

**Edward P.O.V**

Je pris Bella tendrement dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter, même si je savais que j'aurais peut de chance.

Il y a quelques moi, j'aurais tout donné pour l'avoir dans mes bras, contre moi. J'avais retrouvé l'amour de ma vie et était même devenus son amis, mais jamais je n'aurais voulus l'avoir dans mes bras dans ces conditions là.

Piper, très belles femmes au cœur d'or venais de mourir sous nos yeux, tué par ce Dismond sans cœur. J'avais essayé de la protégé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, même ma vitesse vampirique n'as pas pus faire en sorte de la protégé de cette boule de feu.

Ce démon payera pour le mal qu'il fait subir à cette famille, je le jure.

_ NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cria la femme de mon cœur, mais de suite après ce cris, ses cheveux marron-cuivré prirent la couleur noir de l'encre. Ses yeux devinrent vairon, bleu-vert, et une lumière bleu électrique l'entoura, si bien que je fus obliger de me reculer.

Elle se mit debout puis dit haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

_ Dismond payera, mais pas de ma mains, de celle de Piper. Je trouverais un moyen de la faire revenir, avant la fin de la soirée elle sera avec nous, déclara ma belle déterminée.

**Bella P.O.V**

_ Dismond payera, mais pas de ma mains, de celle de Piper. Je trouverais un moyen de la faire revenir, avant la fin de la soirée elle sera avec nous, déclarais-je déterminer. Je me tournais vers Léo et lui dit : Je te la ramènerais, fais-moi confiance.

Une seule question, comment faire. Je repense a la journée que j'ai eu, deux nouveau pouvoirs, Edward ami, sauvetage de Jazz et Alice, vengeance de Dismond, et mort de Piper. Dsimond allais payer, mais plus important, même si je dois aller la chercher dans la mort elle-même, Piper se feras ramener a la vie…

* * *

**Vous impression?**

**Que pensez vous de ce new chapt?  
**

**Le suspense revient au galop, mais après tout vous aimez sa non?  
**

**PS: si je meurt, vous n'aurez pas la suite, et la torture non plus ne marche pas.  
**

**(par ce cacher dans un coins sombre)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Piper, mort ou survie ?**_

Tout le monde était monté a l'étage avec le corps de ma cousine, tandis que moi je m'évertuais à chercher un moyen de la ramener a la vie dans ce fichu livre des ombres.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'avais vue une formule pour ramener un mort a la vie, mais il fallait que cette personne soit morte depuis moins de 24h00, hors cela faisait déjà une heure que je cherchais, tournant et retournant chaque page. Pourquoi fallait-il que je n'ai que vaguement survolé cette page. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait m'être utile, je ne la trouvais plus, et cela commençais a m'énervé sérieux.

M'énervé m'empêchais de souffrir, alors je ne luttais pas contre cette colère.

Edward, qui était resté avec moi avais essayé de me calmer mais sans succès, et entendre les autres pleurer a l'étage n'aidais pas vraiment.

Je sentais son inquiétude, mais la vie de ma cousine dépendait de moi, et je n'avais pas le droit a l'erreur.

Mais qui pourrais bien pouvoir me venir en aide. A ce moment là, je désespérais lorsque soudains je vis une formule qui devrais pouvoir m'être utile, elle appellerait pour 24h00 la personne qui pourrais m'aider, malgré sa mort, elle pourrait me venir en aide. Il était temps d'appeler une ancienne Halliwel.

Je me mis debout sous le regard d'Edward, lui dit de rester derrière ou à côté de moi et récita :

_ **Pouvoir de mon ascension  
Cours invisible venant des cieux  
Réponds à mon appel  
Viens à moi sans plus attendre  
Par l'appel du sang  
Je t'en conjure  
Par l'appel du sang****  
**** Reviens à moi**

Et je puis voir devant moi la grande Penny Halliwel, ou plutôt son esprit.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit :

_ Grand-mère, j'ai besoins de toi, s'il te plaît dit moi qu'il y a un moyen de la sauvé, dit moi que je peux faire quelque chose, pleurais-je dans son coup.

Edward était désarçonné, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de tout lui expliquer maintenant.

Ma grand-mère se recula de moi, et me dis d'un ton maternelle :

_ Ma chérie, ma petite Bella, oui il y a un moyen de la sauvé, mais tu devras être capable de faire un grand sacrifice si tu ne l'a pas déjà fait, me dit-elle. Cela pourra- être dangereux, tu pourrais y perdre la vie, est tu prête à faire ce sacrifice ? Me questionna-elle

_ Oui, répondis-je sans hésiter

_ Bella… essaya Edward, mais je l'arrêtais

_ Edward, s'il te plaît, c'est mon choix, cependant, si je venais réellement à mourir, je voulais que tu sache que je t'ai toujours aimé, et que je t'aimerais toujours. Malgré mon manque de confiance en toi pour le moment, jamais au grand jamais un autre homme ne pourra te remplacer ou me faire oublier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, lui murmurais-je.

J'allai vers lui, enroula mes mains derrière son coup, et l'embrasais. C'était un baiser plein d'espoir, d'espoir de survie, et plein d'amour, un baiser passionnel. Peut-être le dernier baiser que nous n'aurons jamais.

Je me détachais de lui, lui fit un sourie, et me retourna vers Penny et lui lançât :

_ C'est bon, je suis prête.

_ Nous devons monter, et tu auras besoins de tes cousines, mais toi seule pourras ou non sauvé Piper.

Nous montâmes jusque dans la chambre de Piper, et vîmes tout le monde. A notre entré ils se retournaient et Alice dit :

_ Bella, je t'en… mais la aussi je la stoppais.

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit Alice, c'est mon choix.

_ Grand-mère, s'exclamèrent Paige et Phoebe en parfaite synchronisation.

_ Tout le monde se recule, les filles, formons un cercle autour de Belle, et réciter après moi

Je dis dans un murmure inaudible à l'oreille humaine :

_ Pardonnez moi, je vous aime tous.

Jake avais malheureusement entendus, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir que nous récitions déjà :

_ **Pouvoir des sorcières, relève-toi  
Que ton cours invisible qui traverse les cieux  
Nous entendent et réponde à notre appel précieux  
Pour revenir à nous et y rester  
Par ce sang versé, je t'appelle  
Par ce sang versé, reviens vers moi**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et vis un endroit blanc, sans rien, que du blanc.

Une voie retentis et dis :

_ Isabelle Marie Swan Halliwel, pourquoi est tu ici ?

_ Je veux ramener ma cousine, la sauvé, répondis-je

_ Sais tu ce qui risquerais de t'arriver pour une telle demande ? demanda la voix de femme.

_ Oui, lui répondis-je

_ Et tu es quand même venue ?

_ Sans hésitation, et je le ferais encore si c'était à refaire, lui déclarais-je

_ Tu es bien courageuse, et pour cet acte de bravoure, ta cousine retrouvera la vie

_ Merci, lui dis-je

_ Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, elle retrouvera la vie, mais toi retrouveras tu la tiennes ? Cela dépends de ce que tu vas me donner ou que tu m'as déjà donné, me répondit-elle.

_**P.O.V Edward**_

Bella venais de tomber inconsciente et je courus vers son corps, inerte dans mes bras, était-elle morte ? Si oui, je la suivrais sans hésiter.

_ Elle est toujours en vie, je ressens toujours ses émotions, dit Aurore

_ Mais moi je ne ressens rien venant d'elle, continua Jasper

_ Je suis relier avec elle, on a une sorte de liens, et je le sentirais si elle était morte. Claqua la vois d'aurore.  
_ Vous saviez ? hurla Jacob

_ Elle nous a empêchés d'intervenir, elle a dit que s'était son choix, rétorqua Alice.

Jacob se mit à trembler, mais Aurore se posta devant lui et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

_ Jacob Ephraïm Black, toi-même tu n'aurais rien put faire contre elle, alors tu vas te calmer et prompto, sinon je t'envoie faire un tour en Alaska ou sur le pont.

Il se calma net à ses paroles, mais la regarda durement. C'était impressionnant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle se tourna vers la grand-mère des filles à ce que j'avais compris, et lui dit :

_ C'est un plaisir de vous rencontré, madame Halliwel, je suis Aurore, l'être de lumière d'Isabella. Se présentât-elle

_ De même, aurore, je suis Pénélope Halliwel, mais appel moi Penny. Répondit-elle

_ Excuser moi, mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation s'il vous plaît ?

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'Aurore espiègle qui ne se souciait que de Jacob, là elle était très différente, très sérieuse, très professionnelle.

Penny leur expliqua se que je savais déjà, et dit que dans maximum 10 minutes nous allions être fixé sur le sort de ma belle.

A ce moment, Piper revînt à la vie et se réveillât. Tout le monde se rendis a son chevet et on lui expliqua rapidement la situation tandis que Carlisle l'examinais en bon médecin et décréta qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, même si elle était plutôt faible.

Moi je serrais ma moitié dans mes bras, et attendais, les 10 minutes était maintenant passé, j'allais être fixé sur notre destin a tout les deux…

_**P.O.V Bella**_

_ Je pense vous avoir déjà donné beaucoup, j'ai déjà donné ma vie, et mon pouvoir de procréé. Tout cela pour la survie du monde, je me bas jour et nuit contre toutes sorte de créatures et de démon qui veulent m'éliminer, et tout cela sans me plaindre, j'accepte seulement mon destin.

_ Quelle serait ta réaction si nous décidions de ne pas te permettre de rejoindre les tiens ? demanda la voix

_ J'aurais de la tristesse pour eux car je sais qu'ils en souffriront, mais j'accepterais votre choix, car je suis venu ici en connaissance de cause, et que je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire, juste accepter la sanction. Déclarais-je

_ Ne serais tu pas en colère contre nous ? demanda encore la voix

_ Non, car je savais depuis le début ce qui m'attendrais. Je vous fais confiance et sais que vous choisirez la justice, et si celle-ci est de payer de ma vie en contrepartie de ma requête, alors je l'accepterais. Je sais que vous êtes justes. Déclarais-je

_ Nous percevons toutes tes pensés, et tu ne nous as pas une seule fois mentis, je vois donc que tu es très altruiste et très courageuse, tu as fait cela pour sauvé ta famille et tu es aussi une très grande sorcière. Nous avons rendus notre verdict, tu…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Confidence.**_

Nous avons rendus notre verdict, tu retourneras auprès des tiens. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as déjà beaucoup donné. J'espère ne jamais te revoir dans cet endroit. Adieu Isabella. Le pouvoir du courage vaincra, entendis-je dans un murmure.

Je rouvris les yeux et je fis face au regard soulagé d'Eward. Tout le monde cria BELLA.

Ils s'apprêtaient à venir, mais je me levais et allais à vitesse vampirique près de Piper. Je m'agenouillai près de son lit, la regarda et dit :

_ Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'abandonné, et je te ferais tenir ta promesse, toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce, je les suivrais dans la mort pour les ramener a moi. Pus d'abandon, c'était ce que l'on s'était dit, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi, de nous laisser seules, tu ne dois plus refaire cela, pleurais sur le lit.

_ C'est promis, plus jamais d'abandon, plus jamais, me réconfortât-elle.

Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de la main, et courais vers ma grand-mère l'étreindre, je lui murmurai ensuite :

_ Merci, merci pour toute ton aide, jamais je ne pourrais te remerciez assez.

_ Tu l'a déjà fais en revenant et en ramenant ta cousine, me chuchotât-elle, mais que t'on t'il demander la haut ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je soupirai, stoppais cette étreinte et allas m'assoir près de ma cousine encore faible.

Je leur racontai donc en détaille se qui m'était arrivé la haut.

_ Ils ne t'on donc rien demander ? Me questionna Penny

_ Non je leurs avait déjà beaucoup donné. Lui déclarais-je, par contre elle m'a dit le pouvoir du courage vaincra, sais tu ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Pas vraiment… en faite je n'en suis pas sur, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

_ moui, d'accord, soufflais-je.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose, exterminer Dismond qui avais mis en péril un membre de ma famille, il allait payer pour tout cela, c'est clair.

Je passai dans les bras de toute la famille, ou des familles réunis, avec une interdiction de recommencer.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre, et monta directement dans le grenier ou ce trouvais le précieux livre des ombres qui avais été remis a sa place.

Je pris le livre et me mit à feuilleter cet énorme bouquin.

Après un bon moment à chercher, je trouvais enfin la page du démon que je cherchais.

Il était écrit qu'il fallait certains ingrédients rare, que je trouverais en ville, et que pour tué ce démon il fallait combiner une potion avec une formule.

Dismond était un démon de niveau supérieur qui vous affaiblissait en prenant votre énergie à travers les personnes qui comptaient pour vous.

Moi qui croyais que c'était car je n'avais pas chassé que je me sentais patraque, et bien au moins j'en connaissais ici la véritable raison, mais ce que Dismond n'avais pas prévus, c'est que je sois un vampire, et que donc, son pouvoirs n'aurais pas le même impacte sur moi.

Il me fallait aller en ville, c'est donc en prenant les clefs de ma berline noire que je criai dans la maison que j'allais en ville, mais une personne m'arrêta avant que je n'ai atteints la porte :

_ Bella, est ce que je peux t'accompagner ? Me demanda Rosalie

Si il y a bien une personne que je ne pensais pas qui voudrais passer du temps avec moi, je pensais bien que c'était Rose, mais je repris parole, mon étonnement passer :

_ Oui, bien sur, mais tu sais, je vais juste au marché au épices, rien de bien intéressant, lui expliquais-je

_ En fait, je voudrais te parler, me confiât-elle

_ OK, alors on va faire les courses dont j'ai besoins, et ensuite on s'arrêtera au parc en face de la mairie, sa te vas ? La questionnais-je

_ Parfait, me sourit-elle

Nous partîmes faire mes courses, et nous trouvâmes les ingrédients dont j'avais besoins. Nous avions fait tout cela dans le plus grand silence, mais maintenant que nous étions au parc, elle se décida à parler :

_ Tu sais, la description que tu as faite de moi a Edward l'autre jour m'a beaucoup touchée, car tu as su me découvrir malgré le fait que l'on ne soit pas proche.

_ Tu sais Rosalie, je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises impressions de toi, tu cherchais simplement à protéger ta famille, et j'étais un grand danger, du fait de ma connaissance de votre espèce.

_ Tu es vraiment très perspicace, tu sais, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a fait peur au début.

_ Mais Rose, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi une fois que tu as vue que je savais et que je voulais devenirs une des votre tu as piqué une crise, c'est d'ailleurs le moment ou j'ai le plus eu peur de toi. Une fois transformer, je n'aurais plus été un danger, donc tu n'aurais plus eu à te soucier de moi, ou bien étais-ce car tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

_ Ce n'était pas du tout cela Bella, mais vois-tu, aucun de nous n'as eu le choix, et tu prenais la mauvaise décision. Je ne sais pas en quoi ta vie était si misérable, mais tu choisissais la mauvaise option.

_ Ma vie n'était pas misérable, j'avais quelques problèmes, je n'étais pas commune et je savais plus de chose que je n'aurais due. Ma vie n'était pas misérable, elle n'était certes pas parfaite, mais qui a une vie parfaite ?

_ Moi, ma vie était parfaite. J'étais d'une classe sociale assez haute, avais une famille unie, j'avais tout pour moi. Je n'avais qu'un rêve, avoir un mari qui m'embrasserais en rentrant du boulot, une belle maison que je décorerais élégamment, et des enfant sur qui je crierais a causes de leurs bêtises, en gros, fondées une famille. Et vois-tu, j'étais bien placé pour réaliser ce rêve. Un ami de Père, avais un fils : Royce King. Royce était très convoité. On faisait des sortis, je l'aimais et ont était censées se marier. Tout était parfait. Cependant, un soir où je rentrais de chez une amie, il était tard, je vis Royce, accompagné de ses amis. Je me suis approché quand il m'a appelé, mais j'ai vite vue qu'il était souls, alors je lui aie dit que je le verrais le lendemain, sobre. Il m'a retenue et à demander a ses amis s'ils ne me trouvaient pas belle. L'un d'eux a dit que c'étais difficile de jugé avec les vêtements que je portais, et ils m'ont…

Elle n'avait pas put dire la fin de sa phrase, mais j'avais très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dires, ces ordures l'avais violé. Après s'être tus quelques secondes, elle continua.

_ Ils m'ont laissé pour morte, et j'aurais préférer. C'est à ce moment que Carlisle m'a trouvé, il m'a tout expliqué. Et je me suis vengé. Je les ai tous tués les uns après les autres, en laissant Royce pour la fin, pour qu'il sache ce qui l'attendais. Lui, je l'ai trouvé dans un hôtel, entouré de gardes que j'ai bien sur décimés sans le moindre effort tu t'en doute. Je me suis rendu à cet hôtel en robe de marié, j'étais assez théâtrale dans mon jeune temps. Ils sont tous mort. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais bus une seul goute de sang humains, je ne me suis pas souiller avec le sang de ces c*****ds. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Emmet qui m'a sortis de ma litanie, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais tu vois, Royce ce jours là m'a donner le pouvoir de rencontré mon âme sœurs, mais il m'a aussi enlevé mon rêve. C'est ce qui me manque le plus, faire des projets d'avenirs. Emmet, a mes côtés, aux cheveux blancs, sur un balcon, entourés de nos petits enfants. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir cette opportunité, et je te jalousais Bella. Toi, tu avais tout ce que jamais je ne pourrais avoir et tu choisissais la mauvaise direction. Termina-t-elle.

_ Je suis désoler, Rose mais ma vie n'était pas comme la tienne, et mon monde tournais autours d'Edward, malgré que celui-ci m'ai lâchement abandonnés. Lui dis-je

_ Il pensait bien faire, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et il a souffert chaque jours depuis notre départ, en fait, nous avons tous soufferts, mais lui, est entrés dans un état de dépressions intense. Il pensait te protéger.

_ Tu sais j'ai envie de croire cela du plus profonds de mon cœur, je l'aime, je l'aime comme une détraqué, je n'ai jamais aimé que lui. Mais il m'a faite souffrir ce jour-là. Comment réagirais-tu si Emmet partais en te disant mille horreurs et que deux ans plus tard il revienne et te dise que c'était pour ton bien, qu'il t'a toujours aimé et qu'il veut tout recommencer ? Sincèrement ? Lui expliquais-je et la questionnais-je.

_ Je lui mettrais mon poings dans la figure, l'enverrais baladé et n'aurais plus aucune confiance en lui, soufflât-elle.

_ Tu comprends ? Je l'aime et je voudrais le croire, mais quand il est partis, mon monde s'est écrouler, ça m'a fait mal, très mal, et que cela se produise une nouvelle fois me tuerais. Je l'aime, mais j'ai peur, peur qu'il me trahisse encore une fois, j'ai peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire, lui avouais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, mais que dirais-tu a Angéla si elle ne réussissait pas a avoué ses sentiments ? me demanda-t-elle

_ Je lui dirais de foncer, qu'elle ne saura jamais de quoi il en est si elle n'essaie pas, de toutes les manières, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondis-je sans réfléchir, mais j'avais maintenant vue ou elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu vois, alors pourquoi n'essaie tu pas de mettre en pratiques tes propres conseils ? Fonce ma belle, ne reste pas dans le passer, et advienne que pourras.

_ Je pense que tu as raison, en fin bref, je verrais. Aller, rentrons avant qu'ils ne nous portent disparut.

On avait passé tout la matinée dehors, et nous rentrâmes en rigolant comme les deux sœurs que l'on était devenu, comme deux amis qui venaient de se retrouver, et cela ne manqua pas à mon loup préférer qui était avachie sur le canapé…


	11. Chapter 11

_**vengeance**_

_ Depuis quand tu es la meilleur amie de Barbie, demanda Jake quand nous passâmes la porte

_ Depuis qu'elle laisse les chiens à la maison, répondis Rose du tac-o-tac

_ Bon les enfants, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, je vais faire ma potion.

_ Non, pas sa, crièrent-ils en même temps

Ils se regardèrent d'un mauvais œil puis Rosalie me dit :

_ Bella, tu sais je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es très maladroite, et je n'ai pas envie que la maison explose.

_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec blondie, tu es une vrai catastrophe, continua mon meilleur pote.

_ On voit la confiance que vous me porter vous deux, répliquais-je acide. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je comptais demander a grands mère de me donner un coup de mains, leurs contais-je.

Ils soufflèrent d'un comme un accord, c'était vexant, très vexant, mais je n'avais pas le temps de relevé.

Je montai dans le grenier ou je savais avec intuition ou serais grand-mère, et j'avais raison.

_ Je voudrais que tu m'aide avec la potion pour vaincre Dismond s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je en entrant

_ Bien sur ma puce, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez à déménager. Dit-elle très sérieusement

_ Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais faire exploser la maison si je fabrique cette potion moi-même ? Explosais-je, non mais ces vrais quoi, je ne suis pas si catastrophique que sa quand même, criais je dans la maison.

**(N /A : moi je dirais que si)**

_ SI TU L'EST dirent tout les vampires et mon loup d'amis en cœur**. (N /A : ils sont même d'accord avec moi)**

Je crois bien que c'est la première qu'ils étaient d'accord eux, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sur ça, me lamentais-je intérieurement.

Grand-mère et moi nous mîmes à faire la potion et elle fut réussie sans aucune explosion, si si c'est vrai je vous l'assure. **(N/A : un exploit, il faut vite faire une croix sur le calendrier, mdr)**

Nous avions eu une après-midi très chargé, afin de tout préparé pour notre expédition chez les démons.

Moi je n'avais pas eu ma grand-mère avec moi aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulut quand j'étais plus jeune, alors je profitais de ces instant comme personne.

Mais, trop vite à mon gout, elle dut nous quitter, nous étions tous au salon, avec le pendule, pendant que Paige mettait au point notre formule, quand elle se mit à être transparente.

_ Le moment est venus, nous dit-elle simplement

_ Non, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, j'ai encore besoins de toi, ce n'est pas juste, plaidais-je

_ Bella, tu as un destin à accomplir, mais je ne peux pas être présente tout le temps, quand tu auras besoins de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, mais tu dois me laisser partir, dit elle en caressant ma joue.

_ Je t'aime grands mère, lui dis-je

_ Nous t'aimons, grand-mère, dirent les sœurs en cœur

_ Je vous aime aussi, nous répondit-elle, et je veillerais toujours sur vous, soufflât-elle en disparaissant totalement.

J'avais un frigo remplis de poche de sang dans ma chambre, et quelques force sont toujours bonne a prendre avant un combat, aussi j'en proposais a mon entourage vampirique ce que je prenais**. (N/A : normale quoi, non mais vous imaginez, alors, c qui qui a commander du puma ?)**

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Une fois rassasié, nous partîmes pour ce que je nommais l'enfer.

J'avais réussi et j'en étais fier, a laisser les Cullen et Jake (ainsi qu'Aurore) au manoir, ont était donc que toutes les quatre. **(N/A : je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup bataillé pour y laisser Aurore vue qu'il y avait Jake, enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien)**

Je nous éclipsais donc juste devant Dismond, et Piper ne perdit pas de temps avant de figer toute l'assistance. Elle défigea la tête de Dismond, et celui-ci dit :

_ Ce n'est pas possible, je t'ai tué sorcière, clamât-il.

_ Que pense tu de cette fin Dismond, vaincu par une personne que tu as toi-même vaincu auparavant, moi j'aime bien et toi ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu sais, sa fais vraiment très mal de mourir, mais je te remercie, car cela as été une expérience très enrichissante, et je m'en voudrais de ne pas te faire gouter a ton propre cadeau, ce serais un plaisir de te montrer l'expérience que j'ai eu, déclara Piper**. (N/A : je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait envie)**

_ On ne s'attaque jamais à la famille Halliwel sans représailles, continua Paige

_ Donne nous seulement une raison de ne pas te tuer, Termina Phoebe

Il fit le voyage entre nous de ses yeux, mais ne dit mot. Nous nous alignâmes et récitâmes le sort :

_**_ Ce sort est destiné **_

_**A celui qui nous a fait du tord**_

_**Qu'il périsse et rejoigne la mort**_

_**Que nos pouvoirs vainquent cet être**_

_**Qui le plus fort a essayé d'être**_

_**Et que grâce à nos pouvoirs réunis**_

_**Il soit enfin détruit**_

Le démon explosa, et nous rentament heureuse d'avoir réussis cette missions sans bobo, ni perte.

Une fois à la maison, dans le salon, je décidais qu'il était temps que cette maison soit insonorisée anti-vampire. **(N/A : c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?) (Bella : c'est toi qui écrit, alors tu ne peux pas me critiquer, nah) (N/A : ce n'est pas faux)**

Dans le manoir, tandis que chacun vaquais a ces occupations, je me mis au centre du salon, sous l'œil attentif de Piper, c'est bon je ne vais pas la casser cette maison** (N/A : J'en suis pas si sûre), **je pensais fort ladite formule que j'avais plus tôt terminé : **(N/A : Quand t'a eu le temps ?) (Bella : Quand je tuais l'autre idiot, c'est pratique un cerveau de vampire)**

_**_ Je veux de l'intimité**_

_**Je veux mon jardin secret**_

_**Je ne veux que les chambres de cette maison**_

_**Et je le demande avec raison**_

_**Soient complètement isoler**_

_**Et que leurs pensées, **_

_**Personnes ne puissent les voler**_

Je voulais vérifier, donc je me mis appeler Edward et Emmet. **(N/A : pourquoi eux ?) (Bella : tu verras, sois patiente) **

Les deux arrivèrent très rapidement, et je leurs dit.

_ Venez avec moi.

Ils me suivirent et j'allai dans ma chambre.

_ Edward reste derrière la porte sil te plais, lui demandais-je

Il fronça les sourcils mais m'écouta **(N/A : Il n'a pas trop le choix en même temps, qui essaierais de contredire Bella ?)**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, et me mis devant Emmet :

_ Pense à quelque chose qui mettrais Edward hors de ses gonds, lui demandais-je **(N/A : ha, je comprends mieux, qui d'autre pourrais énerver Edward comme lui) (Bella : tu vois, ce n'était pas si dure d'attendre !) (N/A : Si) (Bella : mais pourquoi je suis tombé sur toi comme auteur ! A L'AIDE)**

Rien, aucune réaction.

_ Edward, criais-je aussi fort que possible

_ Bella, tu es sur que tu vas bien demanda Emmet, tu sais si tu veux il est juste derrière la porte, pas besoins de devenirs folle.

_ Il est juste derrière la porte, alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?

_ Heu…

_ J'ai réussis

_ Réussi quoi ?

_ Tu verras.

J'ouvris la porte et demanda a Edward :

_ As-tu entendus quelque chose, des deux manières ?demandais-je

_ Non, et c'est troublant d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il

_ Ma formule d'insonorisation marche, en faite, j'ais mis au point un formule antibruit, et elle marche, crias-je comme une folle. Maintenant, plus d'intrusion d'intimité, et garde ta vanne pourris pour toi Emmet si tu veux biens**. (N/A : couper en plein élan, le pauvre) (Emmet : t'a vue, elle est méchante avec moi) (N/A : en même temps t'aurais sortis un truc pourris) (Emmet : toi aussi t'es méchante, je suis un incompris, sniff) (N/A : je crois que je l'ai vexé)**

Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il la referma et partis en bougonnant, ce qui provoqua un fous rire d'Edward et moi.

_ Vous n'êtes pas marrant tous les deux, criât-il

Ce qui redoubla nos rires.

Enfin je rentrais dans ma chambre, j'allais regarder la télé mais Edward frappas, je reconnus de suite son odeur. Je me levai, allas ouvrir et le fit rentré.

_ Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda-t-il

_ Bien sur, lui répondis-je

Je lui fis une place sur mon lit et allumais ma télé écran plat qui était en face de celui-ci.

Une fois qu'il fut assit, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre ma tête sur son épaule. J'allais l'enlever, mais je vis son sourire en coin si craquant sur son visage, et je ne pus mis résoudre.

Il enlaça ses mains dans les miennes, et je ne les retirai pas.

Je repensais à la conversation que Rose et moi avions eue plus tôt et l'analysais.

Avait-il encore droit à une chance ?

Devrais-je lui pardonner et lui refaire confiance ?

Pourrais-je lui faire à nouveau confiance ?

Je fus coupé dans mes interrogations mentales par la reconnaissance d'une odeur de vampire…

* * *

**désoler du retard d'une journée, mais j'ai eu des empechement en vue de l'anniv de ma cousine.**

**en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, a la semaine prochaine, a plus mes lectrice ( ou lecteurs si il y en as).**


	12. Chapter 12

**le syndrome de la page blanche vaincu + les commentaires de l'auteur a mettre = deux jours de retard**

**désoler, en espérant que vous aimiez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Un Nouvel Arrivant**_

Tout les vampires était dans le salon, prêt au moindre danger, tandis que Jake allais ouvrir a la personne qui sonnait.

Jaden était un vampire que j'avais rencontré il y a de cela quelque moi, et qui s'était liée d'amitié avec moi. Nous avions énormément de point commun, dont notre façon d'être maladroit. **(N/A : deux catastrophe pour le prix d'un) (Bella et Jaden : on n'est pas catastrophique) (N/A : ca reste a prouvé)**

Nous nous étions rencontré a la chasse, et avion de suite sympathiser, il était un peut comme mon grand frère.

Après avoir tapé dans la main de mon ami loup, qui bizarrement l'aimait bien, il apparut enfin devant tous le monde. **(N/A : un exploit, Jake aime bien un vampire, c'est inimaginable !) (Jacob : ho sa va hein !)**

Je ne me retins plus, et courut a vitesse vampirique dans ses bras, il me réceptionna au vol, et me fit tourner. Nous rions comme deux grands enfants, quand mon pieds heurta le vase poser sur la commode et faillis tomber, mais je le rattrapai assez vite, en évitant la casse**. (N/A : Toujours aussi maladroite, t'es désespérante) (Bella : j'ai évité la casse, c'est déjà un bon début) (N/A : on peut dire sa)**

_ Salut les filles, dit-il pour les sœurs.

_ 'lut, avaient-elles répondu

_ Par contre vous éviter la casse tout les deux, ou sinon, je vous fais astiquer la maison, déclara-elle **(N/A : tout d'un coup, je pourrais très bien voir Piper en montre, bizarrement) (Bella et Jaden : malheureusement nous aussi)**

Nous nous tûmes d'un coup, c'est qu'elle était capable de le faire notre Piper, elle l'avait déjà, fait. Et je peux vous dire qu'a ce moment là je me suis demander si elle n'avait pas la vue vampirique, tellement elle était précise. **(N/A : non a mon avis, elle voulait juste vous emmerder) (Bella : bizarrement, sur ce coup là je suis d'accord avec toi) (N/A : je sais, j'ai toujours raison)(Bella : chasser le naturel et il revient au galop, heu et les chevilles sa va ?) (N/A : oui très bien, et merci de t'inquiété pour moi) (Bella : désespérantes) (Jaden : heu ont veut la suite nous) (N/A et Bella : oui bon ben c'est bon)**

_ Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit possible Piper, continua Jacob

_ La ferme, criâmes-nous, imbécile, chuchotâmes nous encore une fois en cœur.

Nous nous regardèrent, puis explosèrent en cœur de rire.

_ Des copies conformes, marmonna Jake. **(N/A : pauvre Jake, je compati) (Jacob : merci, enfin une personne qui me comprend, ils sont infernaux) (Les ils, ils vous entendent) (Piper : sa y est, elle recommence, aller, ont veux la suite) (N/A : tout de suite commandant)**

En oubliant momentanément Jacob, je me retournai vers les Cullen, et commençait les présentations :

_ Jaden, je te présente Carlisle et Esmé, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper, et Edward.

_ Les amis, je vous présente Jaden, un super ami, un peut mon frère en faite.

_ Enchanté, je suis Carlisle, et voici ma famille.

_ De même, continua mon ami.

Tout les Cullen dévisagèrent mon amis, il était brun, de même taille qu'Edward, un peut plus costaud que Jasper mais moins qu'Emmet, et avais la beauté qui caractérise un vampire. Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre, et d'une chemise bleu beige déboutonné de deux boutons. Il avait des chaussures noires et était blanc comme la neige.

_ T'arriveras pas a rentré dans ma tête, dis Jaden en direction d'Edward. **(N/A : comment il sait cela lui, et pourquoi Ed il n'y arrive pas) (Edward : t'es vraiment pas patiente comme fille, attend et tu verras, et une dernière chose, ne m'appel plus jamais Ed, c'est Edward) (N/A : ce qu'il peut être susceptible) (Edward : je t'avais défendue, mais finalement je suis de l'avis de Bella, pourquoi on est tombé sur toi comme auteur ?)**

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil

_ Jaden peut copier un pouvoir et l'utiliser a souhait, ou en être victime, de ce fait, aucuns pouvoirs qu'il a « copier » ne peut l'atteindre. **(N/A : ah c'est pour sa, n'empêche c'est bien pratique) (Edward : tu vois, deux lignes ce n'était pas la mer à boire) (N/A : non, juste la moitié) (Edward : J'abandonne)**

_ Tu veux dire qu'il sait maintenant lui aussi lire dans les pensées ? demanda Emmet

_ Oui, et je serais ravie d'avoir un combat avec toi moi aussi, informât mon amis.

_ Géniale, maintenant ont a deux fouineur a proximité, continua Emmet

_ Et aussi deux catastrophes ambulantes, ajouta Jake

_ Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit qu'elle, s'offusqua Jaden

_ Sa reste a prouvé, continua Jake **(N/A : Pauvre Bella, je compati) (Bella : merci tu remonte dans mon estime) (N/A : par ce que j'y étais descendu ?) (Bella : non, pas du tout) (N/A : tout d'un coup, je n'en suis pas si certaine)**

_ Merci, c'est très gentille, leurs déclarais-je ironique

_ Parce que sa existe des gens aussi maladroit que Bella ? S'étonna Alice

_ Oh OUI, dirent en cœur les sœurs et Jake

_ Mais en faite, pourquoi t'es seul, et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, ironisa-t-il

_ Tu as compris ce que je veux dire.

_ Léa est avec Masson et Jennifer à la maison, et je suis là car j'ai besoins de toi et de ta famille, j'ai un gros problème, et j'espère que tu pourras m'aider, même si je ne t'oblige à rien. **(N/A : pas de pression, mais alors pas du tout Jaden) (Jaden : mais c'est vrai, je ne l'oblige a rien) (N/A : laisse tomber)**

Nous nous installâmes au salon et il allait commencer quand il sursauta :

_ Je ne mis ferais jamais, dit-il pour Aurore qui venais d'arriver en plein milieux du salon**. (N/A : a sa place moi non plus) (Aurore : ho, ont peut discuter avec l'auteur, cool, alors j'ai des réclamations, pourquoi on ne voit pas plus des scènes de Jake et moi ? Pourquoi je n'apparais pas souvent dans les bras de mon homme ? Pourquoi…) (N/A : je vais la laisser dans son délire, et puis pour information a tout le monde, vos réclamation ne servent a rien, c'est moi qui commande nah) (Jacob : ce que tu peux être puéril)**

_ Salut Jaden, tout le monde, mais pourquoi tu es tout seul, s'étonna Aurore en s'asseyant sur Jacob, qui la prit immédiatement dans ces bras.

_ Salut Aurore, et j'allais l'expliquer, lui informât-il

_ Ah **(N/A : très belle phrase) (Aurore : ben quoi, j'avais rien d'autre a ajouter)**

_ Dans deux semaines les Volturi viendront pour tuer Léa et nous avec.

_ Quoi, avion nous crier les sœurs, Jake, Aurore et moi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je

_ Ils pensent Léa un enfant immortelle, continua-t-il

_ Mais elle n'a pas été mordue, et elle grandit chaque jours, repris Aurore

_ Notre cas est inédit, et nous avons déjà regroupé plusieurs personnes, mais nous comptions sur vous aussi, dit-il penaud

_ J'en serais, tu peux compter sur moi, lui affirmais-je

_ Idem, continua Jake

_ Sur nous aussi, dirent les sœurs en cœur.

_ Si Bella se bat, nous vous aideront, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Arqua Carlisle

_ Eh bien je pense que je n'ai plus à partir pour Forks demander l'aide du plus grand clan de vampires après les Volturi, dit-il.

_ Jaden, explique leurs en quoi Léa est spéciale.

_ Léa, ma fille, est un hybride de père vampire et de mère humaine. Elle mange, dort, et grandis, mais elle boit aussi du sang, est plus pale que les humains, mais moins que nous, son cœur bat, son sang circule, elle est plus forte que la normale, et plus rapide aussi mais moins que nous.

Elle a faillit tuer sa mère a la naissance, mais j'ai réussi à transformer Jennifer a temps. **(Bella : cela aurait put être moi) (N/A : je sais) (Bella : leur histoire me touche) (N/A : je sais) (Bella : t'a rien d'autre à dire ?) (N/A :…) (Bella : je crois que je l'ai vexé)**

_ Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, je vais prendre la maison de poupée que tante Penny vous a offert et je l'agrandirais une fois arriver, sa nous fera une seconde maison.

Je fis ce que j'avais dit mais avant de partir lença un sort su mes cousines. En présence de vampires, on n'est jamais trop prudente :

_ _**Que ceux qui contrent-elles trois**_

_**Qqui n'ont pas peur de moi**_

_**Et qui sont malintentionné**_

_**A deux mètres d'elles devront rester.**_

_**De mon espèce elles seront protégées**_

_**De mon espèce ne proviendras aucun danger.**_

Elles me regardèrent mais ne dirent rien.

Nous tînmes la main, et je visualisai la petite Léa.

Nous arrivâmes tous au bon endroit, devant la petite endormis dans les bras de sa mère, et devant au moins une trentaine de vampires.

Les Volturi, a nous deux…

* * *

**sa vous a plus? vous avez détesté? donner vos impression via les review please and thank you. **

**merci de m'avoir lut, et a la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**quand je dis mes perso, ce sont bien sur ceux de Stéphanie Meyer avec les trait de caractère que je veux, qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise.**

**je ne fais que m'amuser avec la plupart des personnages, il ne m'appartiennent pas ce n'es qu'une façon de parler.**

**Ils se peut qu'a l'avenir je fassent comme si ils était miens, mais dans l'histoire je suis l'auteur, mais ce n'est que dans la partie fic, sinon, ils sont et je le répète a Stéphanie Meyer.**

**bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez, dites moi ce que vous en penser, et faite moi part de vos commentaires.**

* * *

_**Alliance**_

Nous arrivâmes dans la maison qui était remplis de vampires.

Dès qu'elle me vit, Léa courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras en criant :

_ Tante Bella.

Mais ce qui n'était pas prévus c'est qu'une vision arrive juste à ce moment là.

Je sentais d'ailleurs qu'Alice vivait aussi cette vision, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, je vivais donc une vision. **(N/A : non sans blague, on n'avait pas deviné !) (Bella : je précise pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis.)**

Dans celle-ci, un démon de niveau inférieur lançait une boule de feu sur la petite qui était toujours dans mes bras, dans le seul but de m'atteindre. **(N/A : en gros c'est de ta faute !) (Bella : oui ben je les attire, donc ce n'est pas ma faute, et puis je suis sur que je vais la sauver nah !) (N/A : si tu le dis)**

En parlant de sa, il faudrait que je pense à mettre une protection magique sur cette maison plus tard, de ce fait, aucun démon ne pourrais entrer dans la maison. (**N/A : t'aurais pas put y penser avant ?) (Bella : essaie de tenir une seule de mes journées et tu verras si je pouvais y penser) (N/A : ouai bon, pas faux, je t'accorde ce point) (Bella : pffff) (N/A : quoi ?) (Bella : rien, laisse tomber) (N/A : et dire que c'est moi l'auteur)**

Je dis donc à Léa :

_ Je suis contente moi aussi de te revoir, mais ma puce, tu veux bien aller dans les bras de ta maman s'il te plaît ?

_ D'accord, me sourit-elle

Elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé, et je sentis Edward se rapprocher doucement de moi. **(N/A : des idées malsaine mon cher ?) (Edward : n'importe quoi, j'e connais juste Bella pour savoir qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, et je suis sur que j'ai raison) (N/A : Quesque t'en sais, tu ne connais pas la suite) (Edward : oui mais je te connais toi aussi) (N/A : pffff)**

Je me mis donc sur mes gardes, et sortais a vitesse vampirique les cristaux que je mettais dans les mains d'Edward tout en lui chuchotant de ne pas lais laisser a la vue humaine. **(Edward : tu vois, j'avais raison, il y a un truc qui cloche) (N/A : mouais, j'aurais du changer l'histoire rien que pour te donner tord :- ) (Edward : ce que tu peux être puérile et enfantine) (N/A : et fier de l'être nah)**

N'importe quel humains aurais cru que je n'avais pas bougé, mais la plus part des gens avais tout suivis, soit car il me connaissait bien, soit car ils m'avais vus. **(N/A : je pense plutôt qu'ils t'on vue) (Bella : je crois aussi… mais hei, ceux qui me connaissent ont peut-être suivis) (N/A : t'a trop de pouvoir et tu es trop bizarre pour sa.) (Bella : tu as peut-être raison… mais hei, je ne suis pas bizarre.) (Tout le monde qui la connaissent sauf elle : SI)**

_ Démon montre toi, je sais que tu es là, apparais. Clamais-je haut et fort.

Les vampires devais me prendre pour une folle, **(N/A : ce qui est vrai) (Bella : et c'est toi qui dit sa ?) (N/A : justement, entre folle on se comprend) (Bella : non je ne crois pas non) (N/A méchante) (Bella : tu n'avais qu'a ne pas me traiter de folle nah)** mais Jenn, Masson et Jaden savais eux que je ne rigolais vraiment pas, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent de part et d'autre de la petite puce.

Cependant je n'eus aucune réponse.

_ Je sais que tu es là, et tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir de cette maison tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé, alors autant nous faire gagner du temps chacun en te montrant, dis-je plus qu'exaspérer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les démons me fassent perdre autant de temps ? Tout irait beaucoup plus vite s'ils se montraient du premier coup. **(N/A : ils ont vraiment l'air de te souler !) (Bella :…) (N /A : aller boude pas) (Bella :…) (N/A : je crois que je l'ai vexé…)**

Cependant, là, le démon ayant surement eu une prise de conscience, ou étant fatiguer de jouer au chat et a la souris apparut devant mes yeux. **(N/A enfin un intelligent) (Bella : je suis d'accord) (N/A : tu me reparle ?) (Bella : …) (N/A : je m'excuse, sa te vas ?) (Bella : oui) (N/A : :-D) (Bella : :-D)**

Je ne perdis pas de temps et le figea sous les regards bouche B de ceux qui ne me connaissais pas assez.

_ Paige, tu peux mettre les cristaux en place s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je. Ils sont dans les mains d'Edward. **(Bella : J'avais raison, j'ai sauvé la petite) (N/A : oui, c'est vrai….que est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour arrêté qu'un perso vous boude) (Bella : tu as dit quoi ?) (N/A : non rien)**

Celui-ci laissa faire ma cousine, et je pus enfin relâcher mon pourvoir.

_ Sorcière, liber moi, cria le démon

_ Tu peux toujours compter la dessus mon coco. Lui annonçais-je. Maintenant laisse moi me présenter, et je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Je me tournais ver Jennifer qui tenais toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci est une belle blonde aux yeux d'or, et a la beauté qui caractérise les vampires.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête qui lui laissait comme message que la voie était libre.

Elle me sourit et vains me prendre dans ses bras tout en faisant attention a sa fille.

_ Bella, sa me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, et merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider. Me dit-elle.

_ Comment airais-je put te refuser cela, lui demandais-je.

_ Je crois que des présentations s'imposent, mais je vais te laisser les faire. Me dit-elle tout en allant vers mes cousines pour leurs faires la bise.

_ Bonjours a tous, je me présente, je suis Isabella Marie Swan Halliwel, et voici mes cousines, Paige, Piper et Phoebe Halliwel. Je vous présente aussi Jacob Black, et Aurore.

Jack est un modificateur, ou un loup, ce qui explique sont odeur pestilentiel. **(Jacob : merci, sa fais plaisir) (Bella : désoler, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu pus) (Jacob : je te retourne le compliment) (N/A : bon vous arrêté là ? je veux lire la suite moi) (Jacob et Bella : la ferme) (N/A : oui… je crois que je viens de me faire rembarrer par mes propres perso, sa fais mal…)**

Je suis un vampire comme vous avez put le constater, mais je suis aussi bien plus que cela. Je suis une sorcière, mes cousines aussi, et Aurore est mon être de lumière, ma protectrice. Leurs déclarais-je.

J'attendais leurs réactions qui ne furent pas longue à arriver.

_ Nous prends tu pour des idiot ? demanda une blonde.

_ Puis-je savoir a qui j'ai à faire ? Demandais-je.

_ Tanya Denali, chef du clan de Denali. M'expliquât-elle.

_ Et bien Tanya, as-tu déjà vus un vampire avec plusieurs dons ? Demandais-je

_ Aucun, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela répond a ma question, clamait-elle. **(N/A : moi non plus) (Tanya : merci, toi au moins tu me comprends) (Bella : un peut de patiente et vous comprendrez tout)**

_ Alors comment explique tu celas, demandais-je en faisant voler tout les objets autour de moi, ou cela, dis-je en lévitant, ou cela, dis en m'éclipsant et en arrivant à droite de là ou j'étais, ou encore cela, dis-je en la figeant.

Je la défigeais, et dit à l'assembler :

_ Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas que des vampires et des loups, mais il y a aussi des sorcières ou sorciers, des êtres de lumière et des démons. Leurs expliquais-je encore une fois.

D'après ce que j'ai compris nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors que vous me croyez ou pas, cela m'est égale, je veux juste aider mes amis, et si pour cela je dois me mettre 32 vampires a dos, et bien ainsi soit-il. Leurs expliquais-je.

_ Bells, t'y est pas allé un peux fort là ? demanda Jack

_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour des vampires toi, et surtout des yeux rouges ? Sifflais-je à celui qui avait parlé

_ Depuis que ma meilleures amie et ses cousines sont en danger tous les jours, et que pour que tout le monde soit protégé je dois m'allier à eux, criait-il. **(N/A : il n'a pas tord) (Jacob : merci) (Bella : roh c'est bon)**

Pui il partait dehors et ce transformais avant de rejoindre la forêt qui bordais la maison de mon amis.

_ Bella, je sais que tu es sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parlé comme sa, dit Aurore sur un ton assez dur. Rejoins-nous quand tu te seras remise en question et que tu auras décidé de te faire pardonner, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Tous les vampires nous regardais, mais c'est Piper qui décidât de parler ensuite :

_ Bella, tu as été dur, tu n'es pas comme cela. Dis doucement Piper.

_ Je sais, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger, là ce n'est pas n'importe quel vampire ou n'importe quel démon. Là ce sont les vampires les plus puissants que le monde ait connus. Les Volturi ne sont pas rien, c'est un danger extrême, et si comme je le pense, ils se sont allier à la Triade, nous avons peut de chance de survie. Soufflais-je dépiter.

_ Tout comme tu avais peut de chance d'être une sorcière-être de lumière-vampire avec un meilleur amis loup qui est imprégner de ton être de lumière et un ex vampire, me dis Paige.

_ Tu es unique et très forte, courageuse et avec un grand cœur, et tu en as affronté des dangers, continua Phoebe

_ Aussi fort soit-il, ils n'auront aucune chance avec cette armé, composer des sœurs Halliwel et de l'élu, me rassura Piper

_ On gagnera, jamais tu ne dois douter de cela, Termina Paige.

Léa vint dans mes bras et me dit doucement :

_ Tante Bella, on va gagner, après tout t'es la plus forte, me confiait-elle.

_ Merci ma belle, c'est gentil. Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise. **(N/A : c'est mignon) (Bella : je vous remercie toutes, sa va me redonner de la force, je vous adore) (Les sœurs : C'est à cela que sert la famille) (N/A : moi aussi tu m'adore ?) (Bella : oui, même toi, mdr) (N/A : :-D)**

Je la remis dans les bras de Masson, qu'Edward regardais bizarrement depuis un bon moment, et dis plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

_ Puisque j'ai décidé d'être suicidaire, autant être bien préparer, alors on a plus une minute à perdre, j'agrandis la maison de poupée de Tante Penny, je jette une sort de protection sur les deux maisons, je vais chercher mes deux boudeurs, et me faire pardonner, j'interroge notre invité clandestin et finalement, je m'entraine.

Tant de chose à faire, je sen que les prochains jours risquent d'êtres mouvementé…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Désoler**_

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et j'en suis aussi désoler que vous.

J'ai beaucoup d'idée, mais je ne sais pas somment les formuler, donc je n'arrive pas à écrire un chapitre correcte qui me satisfais.

Je ne pense donc pas poster cette semaine mais c'est sur la semaine prochaine.

Je fais ce que je peux pour tout géré en plus des cours au lycée, plus mes cours de musique, et l'écriture, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Si jamais je me débloque, je posterais la suite qui devrait s'appeler « Encore un nouveau pouvoir ? » je vous laisse donc imaginer ce que cela vas donner et me faire par de vos commentaires qui seront surement utiliser pour la suite si vous avez des idées comme une dédicace.

A partir de maintenant s'il y a des lecteurs qui veulent participer a l'écriture, je pense que je me ferais une joie d'introduire quelques phrases ou situation qui me plaise, tout en précisant de qui elles sont.

Bon, je trouve que je parle beaucoup donc a la semaine prochaine -D


	15. Chapter 15

_**Encore un nouveau pouvoir ?**_

_ Tu en es sur ? demanda Edward

_ Oui, certain, répliqua cet Eléazar que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam

_ J'ai l'impression étrange d'être concerné et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe, leurs dis-je** (Bella : non mais c'est vrai quoi) (N/A : Et après c'est moi qui suis impatiente hein ?) (Bella : Roh sa va hein !)**

_ Eléazar pense que tu aurais un don, un bouclier, m'informa Edward

_ Encore ? Demandaient tous ceux qui me connaissaient sauf les Cullen qui étaient partis chasser **(Piper : c'est que cela commence à faire beaucoup) (Phoebe : ce coup ci, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge) (Paige : idem) (Piper : compter pas sur moi) (Jacob : moi et ma femme, on est au abonné absent) (Bella : Je vois toutes l'étendus de votre solidarité, je ne suis pas si terrible que cela) (Tous sauf Bella : SIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela vas me retomber dessus demanda Jake **(Jacob : J'ai dit, abonné absent)**

_ Par ce que t'es son cobaye personnel, ajouta Paige **(N/A : mon pauvre Jack, je compatis sincèrement) (Jacob : je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision)**

_ Bref, en quoi consiste-t-il ? Demandais-je à Eléazar

_ Je pense que c'est un bouclier mentale qui consiste à te protéger des attaque que tu pense agressive, comme je suis sur que le don de Kate ne marcherais pas sur toi. M'expliqua-t-il

_ Kate, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

La concerné me répondis de suite avec un grand sourire :

_ Avec plaisir **(Bella : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas ce coup là) (Kate : ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que sa va aller) (Bella : dit-elle avec un sourire sadique)**

Elle me toucha, mais je ne sentis rien, puis elle fronça les sourcils, mais toujours rien. **(Kate : ben flute alors) (Bella : géniale, je suis une rescaper) (N/A : mais pourquoi est-elle si enfantine, qu'es ce que j'ai loupé dans son caractère) (Bella: tu as dit quelque chose ?) (N/A : non, non rien)**

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, affirma Eléazar

_ Ce serais géniale de voir si tu peux le projeter sur ton entourage, ajouta Kate

_ Ce n'est pas faux.

J'avais depuis une semaine un programme régler, de minuit a trois heures je m'entrainais avec mon bouclier et Kate, de trois heures a neuf heures je m'entrainais côté stratégie avec Jasper, de neuf heure a onze heures c'était la force avec Emmet, de onze heurs a quatorze heures c'était la rapidité avec Edward, et de quatorze heures a minuit c'était quartier libre.

La semaine suivante, c'était de minuit a trois heures je m'entrainais en lévitation et prémonition avec Phoebe, ensuite de trois heures a neuf heures, c'était fixation temporelle et explosion avec Piper, de neuf heure a onze heures, c'était éclipse avec Paige, de onze a quatorze heur, c'était potion avec Jake, de quatorze heure a seize heures, c'était télékinésie et projection astrale avec Aurore, et de seize a minuit c'était quartier libre.

Mon programme était répartis sur du une semaine sur deux, donc le premier était nommé semaine A, et les second, semaine B. et cela alternais semaine A, semaine B, semaine A, semaine B etc.

Mon emploi du temps était comme vous l'avez remarqué, bien chargé, une chance que je n'avais pas besoins de dormir. **(Bella : sinon je n'aurais pas tenus)**

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprocher de mon ancienne famille, et cela me ravissait.

Pour tout dire, c'est mon rapprochement avec Edward qui me plaisait le plus. **(N/A : on ne s'en serait pas douter, mdr) (Edward : c'est vrai ?) (Bella : je t'interdis formellement de t'immiscer dans ma tête Edward Cullen) (Edward : désoler, mais c'était trop tentant) (Bella : désormais je mets un véto sur ma tête) (N/A : moi j'y rechape -p) (Bella : oui, et cela me désole)**

Suite a la conversation que j'avais eu avec Rose, je m'étais donné jusqu'à la fin de la bataille contre les Volturi pour décider si je pouvais ou non donner a Edward une chance, si il la méritait, et si je pouvais lui faire a nouveau confiance.

Pour le moment tout allais pour le mieux, mais une seule chose m'énervais, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce fichu don a la c**. Dans tout mes autres pouvoir, j'excellais presque, mais le contrôle de ce bouclier m'énervais. Je n'arrivais pas à le propulser sur plus d'une personne, et je commençais sérieusement à avoir les nerfs à vif. Je savais que pour protéger un maximum mes proches, je devais à tout prix le contrôler, mais je n'y arrivais pas, et le fait que Tanya essayais par tout les moyen de séduire Edward ne m'aidais pas. D'ailleurs sa me rappel comment mon don avais finalement put m'être utile.

_Flash back :_

Nous étions au salon et j'écrivais une chanson pour Alto, instrument dont j'avais la parfaite maitrise, tout comme le piano, la guitare et le violon. Il faut dire que cela laisse du temps libre de ne pas dormir. **(Bella : ben ouais, cela c'est super) (N/A : c'est quand que tu me remercie pour ta condition vampirique ?) (Bella : je n'aie personne à remercier et le vampire est déjà mort) (N/A : oui mais c'est moi qui ecr… laisse tomber) (N/A : j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle ne veut juste pas me remercier, pffffff)**

Emmet et Jasper regardais un match de foot tandis qu'Edward et Alice jouais au échec en se battant acharnement, l'une voyant les coups de son adversaire et l'autre lisant ses pensées. Autant vous dire qu'aucun pion ne bougeait finalement.

Tanya comme à son habitude était trop proche à mon gout d'Edward, mais je l'ignorais, sachant que cela ne le touchais point. Edward et sa sœur avais finalement arrêté vue que rien avançais, et celui-ci vint lire un roman sur le canapé du salon. Seulement l pimbèche de la famille Denalis avait décidé de s'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward. Ce qui m'avait bien sur énervé au plus haut point. Jasper en bon empathe m'avais regardé bizarrement suivis bien sur d'Edward.** (Bella : Foutus don de télépathie) **

Mais je ne détournai le regard et commençait à sentir une immense jalousie. Mais avant qu'Edward ait eu le temps de sentir ce que Jasper avais sentis, l'empathe se retrouvais sous mon don. Et quand il comprit cela il se mit à rire de moi, bien évidement, mais moi j'étais fier, puisque Edward ne connaissait pas la raison de son hilarité. **(N/A : moi je sais, moi je sais)**

__ Cela ne tient qu'a toi d'être à sa place, car tu y est attendu, m'avait-il dit en pensées._

Les personnes sous mon don pouvais communiquer en pensées s'il le voulait, ce qui étais je l'avoue, bien pratique.

_ _Je sais, j'essaie, je l'aime, sa tu as dus le remarquer, mais je ne sais pas si je peux encore lui faire confiance, lui avais-je répondus._

__ Bella, je connais tes sentiments envers Edward, et tu vous fais vous sentir mal tout les deux, ne dit-on pas qui ne tente rien n'a rien ? _

__ ce n'est pas faux, mais dit moi, tu as parlé de moi avec Rosalie ?_

__ Non pourquoi ?_

__ heu pour rien, mais tu est sur que vous n'êtes pas frère et sœurs, même jumeaux, moi je dirai ?_

__ Oui j'en suis sur_

Et après cela il s'est mit à rire comme un fou.

_ Peut-on connaître la raison de ton hilarité mon frère ? demanda Edward

_ NON, avais-je dit, ou plutôt crié en regardant Jasper, qui lui se remis à rire encore plus. **(Edward : je finirais par le savoir) (N/A : si tu le dis) (Alice : Moi je paris que non) (Emmet : ben moi je paris que oui, sous une torture d'Edward, je suis sur que Bella cracheras le morceau) (Alice : ma sœur est forte, elle ne tiendra) (Bella : le elle en question vous entends)**

_Fin flash back_

Il avait heureusement tenus sa langue, mais je ne suis pas sur que ses pensées ait été sauvé après que j'ai relâché mon don trois heures plus tard.

J'avais relâché ma concentration, et le vase que je faisais léviter avais faillis tomber, mais je l'avais figé juste à temps. Je le remis sur la table du salon sous les regards de Jen et Masson. Celui-ci vint vers moi sous les regards meurtrier d'Edward, il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je le questionne sur ce comportement. **(Bella : oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais avoir ma réponse) (N/A et Edward : tu le sauras bien assez tôt) (Bella : vous, vous êtes ligué contre moi ?) (N/A et Edward : houai) (Bella : Jack !) (Jacob : pour ce coup là aussi, je suis aux abonnés absents) (Bella : traître)**

_ Bells, on va faire un tour ? me demanda Masson

_ Oki, lui accordais-je.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il me demanda :

_ Ma belle, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Mon don, de tout mes pouvoirs, c'est celui que je contrôle le moins, j'essaie de le projeter, mais je n'y arrive pas, et sa m'énerve.

_ Arrête de le projeter mais accepte-le plutôt. Je t'ai observé, tu as essayé de le repousser, mais laisse le venir a toi, tu dois te l'approprier, et enfin le contrôler.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, j'essaierais sa.

_ Hei bells, dis moi un truc, c'est quoi le pouvoir d'Edward ? dit-il en s'asseyant dos coller a un tronc d'arbre.

_ Il est télépathe, pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant devant lui, en tailleur.

Lui, avais sa jambe gauche pliée avec son avant bras en angles droit dessus, et son autre jambe tendue.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant, répondit-il **(Bella : tu comprends quoi ?) (N/A : moi je sais, moi je sais) (Bella : mais sauvé moi de cette folle)**

_ Et que comprend tu ?

_ La façon dont il me regarde

_ pourrais tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

_ Je pense qu'il n'aime pas trop ce a quoi je pense

_ Et qu'a tu en tête mon cher amis ?

_ Pour le moment, je pense qu'une démonstration vaut mieux que mille explications

_ Très poétique, et aurais-je l'honneur d'avoir droit a cette démonstration ?

_ J'allais justement te le proposer, dit-il en me souriant d'un sourire tendre.

Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi…

* * *

**La suite, au prochains numéro, donnez moi votre avis**


	16. Chapter 16

désoler, je n'ai pas put mettre de commentaire, donc sur ce chapitre, pas de combat entre Bella et moi.

je suis assez fier de ce que j'ai écris, et je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos idée.

je fais une belle dédicace a celle qui mon fait par de leurs idées.

_**L'ange de twilight, chattoncharmant, Mademoiiselle-Bella, et magali**_

_****_Aller, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Souvenir**_

Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Masson était au-dessus de moi, couché sur le sol, m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je l'avais repoussé tellement fort qu'il en avait volé par-delà les arbres.

Je me relevais, et allais le rejoindre :

_ Je… Je suis désoler Masson, mais je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que toi

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je voulais être sûr de n'avoir aucune chance pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, j'espérais quand même que tu répondrais à mes avances, mais je me ferais une raison.

_ Je t'aime, mais seulement comme un frère, un très bon frère, mais tout de même un frère.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais au moins essayé, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_ Je suis désolé

_ t'inquiète, bon je vais te laisser, j'ai besoins de réfléchir

_ Ah euh d'accord.

Puis il partit sans se retourner à la villa. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien m'avait-il dit.

Masson, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Mais en outre, sa phrase m'avait marqué : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Soudains je sentis une présence, j'étais partis tellement loin dans mes réflexion que je ne l'avais pas entendus arriver. Edward était devant moi

Il me sourit et commençât à s'avancer.

Le voir m'avais enfin décidé sur mon choix, et je suis sûr qu'à ce moment Alice sautillais partout comme une pile duracelle.

Edward m'avais prouvé pendant ces dernier jours que je pouvais compter sur lui. Et même si j'avais encore des doutes, une vérité s'offrais à moi, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.

J'étais en maque, il était ma drogue personnelle, et cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas eu.

J'allais me montrer courageuse et réessayer, advienne que pourras. J'allais laisser une seconde chance à Edward, et j'allais le lui dire tout de suite.

Je crois bien qu'il faudra que je regarde dans un dictionnaire la définition du mot parler, car je m'étais jeté sur sa bouche sans rien dire d'autre.

Au départ surpris, il avis répondus avidement à mon baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'avait demandé :

_ Tu me pardonne alors ?

_ J'étais trop borner pour me l'avouer, mais je t'ai déjà pardonné et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Et il se jeta sur ma bouche comme moi auparavant, et ce fut le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie.

En revenant a la maison de Jen, j'avais trouvé Masson, Alice, et Tnya bien souriant, je leur avais donc demandé ce qu'il y avait, et c'est Masson qui parla le premier :

_ Euh, Léa, tu veux venir dans les bras de tonton, ensuite on ira chasser, amadouait-il ma nièce

La petite sauta dans les bras de son oncle et Alice demanda :

_ Masson, tu m'explique ?

_ Elle n'osera pas essayer de me tuer si elle a peur de risquer de blesser Léa

_ On va la porter à deux, continua Alice en mettant un bras de Léa derrière sa tête et en tenant une de ses jambes.

_ ON peut- m'expliquer ? M'impatientais-je

_ On s'est associer tous les trois pour qu'Edward et toi finissiez par vous remettre ensembles, on vous a donc provoqué pour attiser vos jalousie, même si moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'embrasser Eddy, lança de but en blanc Tanya

_ Quoi ? Avions-nous crié en même temps.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ?

_ Il a fait quoi ?

Une fois encore nous avions parlé en même temps, mais, nos paroles n'était les mêmes cette fois.

_ Qui d'autre était au courant ? Fis-je claquer ma voix

_ Personne, je te l'assure ma belle, dit Masson

J'entendis clairement grogner Edward

_ Je vais vous tuer, grognais-je en soufflant

_ Mais tu sais, tu es tellement heureuse que tu pourrais oublier cette partie de l'histoire non ? Quémanda Alice

Je préférais franchement ne pas répondre, fis donc demi-tour et allas dans notre manoir de substitution.

J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre quand je bifurquai à droite de ma chambre pour me retrouver en face de celle d'Edward.

Je lui jetais un regard, lui qui était derrière moi. Il me fit un sourire tendre que je pris pour une invitation, et donc je tournais la poigné de la porte.

Quand j'eu rentré dans sa chambre, c'est une rafale de souvenirs qui me vint d'un seul coup.

C'est comme si ce jour-là n'était jamais arriver. Je nous revoyais, nous deux enlacés dans ce lis qui ne servais qu'à moi, moi lui racontant encore plus de détail sur ma vie à Phoenix, et lui me contemplant.

Je tournais la tête, et vis le moment où je découvrais son importante collection de cd. Celui ou j'avais mis en routes les notes de Debussy et où il m'avait fait danser avant de m'emmener sur son dos dans la forêt de Forks.

Si je n'étais pas un vampire, j'aurais juré que j'étais en pleurs.

Cela me ramenais plusieurs années en arrière, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si rien n'avais changé, tous ces pouvoirs déroutant, toutes cette douleur, toute cette souffrance, toutes ces responsabilités, c'est comme si je n'étais encore qu'une ado inconsciente.

_ Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours la même, malgré tes déménagement.

_ Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à changer le déco, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'oublier, toi tu le devais, mais moi je devais tous les jours me rappeler que j'avais perdus l'être le plus cher de ma vie.

_ Laisse, oublie tout cela, n'y pense plus, on doit oublier, ou faire tout comme. Nous devons aller de l'avant.

_ Mais comment ai-je fais pour vivre sans toi ?

_ Je me le demande bien, lui souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Et nous prîmes place comme avant, coucher sur son lit, moi dans ces bras.

Ahhhhhh, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

J'avais enfin depuis quelques jours, un pur moment de bonheur.

Je savais que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer. Par contre, j'en rêvais, enfin façon de parler. Je disais donc, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, que le temps s'arrête à cet instant précis.

Malheureusement, comme tout bonheur a une fin, une chose terrible venait d'arriver…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Information**_

Malheureusement, comme tout bonheur a une fin, une chose terrible venait d'arriver, Emmet venais de débouler comme un homme de Cro-Magnon dans la chambre d'Edward en criant « piéger ». **(N/A : vous y avez crus hein ?) (Bella : je vais le tuer, et toi aussi, vue que c'est toi qui l'as fait faire sa) (N/A : de toute manière, c'est Emmet, et tu sais qu'il aurait pu faire pire) (Bella : ouais, ce n'est pas faut)**

Il fit une photo avec un flash tout en criant.

Une chose était sûr, sil n'avais pas une bonne raison, il allait morfler. **(Bella : au moins, je suis d'accord avec moi-même) (N/A : il vaut mieux de toute façon) (Bella : roh c'est bon)**

_ Dite les deux tourtereaux, vous allez rester comme sa toute la nuit ?

_ Emmet Cullen, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison, sinon je te démembre, grognais-je

_ Ho mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, sourit-il en évitant le coussin royale que je lui avais balancé, seulement il n'avait pas vue le seconde qui arrivais par derrière en télékinésie. C'est que c'était utile les pouvoirs finalement. **(Bella : oui, je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoirs dans des cas comme ça, sa tête en valait vraiment la peine) (Edward : je suis d'accord, c'était mémorable) (Emmet : … )**

Ce qui me donna un fou rire monumental accompagné d'Edward.

_ Baseball en famille, Alice nous attends pour nous donner nos tenues, et elle a tenue Emmet de venir nous prévenir. Dit-il pendant que celui-ci prenais la poudre d'escampette.

_ Dommage que mes cousines aient du repartir hier, elles auraient surement aimé le spectacle, lui souris-je. Bon, on y va, c'est que je n'ai pas très envie de me faire réprimander pour retard abusif, lui dis-je en lui faisant un léger et rapide baiser.

Nous arrivions dans le salon ou les Denalis, Jen, Masson, Jaden faisaient distribuer leurs vêtements de différentes couleurs selon les équipes. Les Denalis/Smith contre les Cullen, et bien sûr, Alice m'avait compté en Cullen.

Nous étions en Bleu et nos adversaires revêtaient une tenue rouge. **(Bella : on va gagner, on va gagner !) (N/A : et tu me diras c'est qui qui est puéril hein) (Bella : [tire la langue] ) (N/A : pffffffff)**

J'allais monter pour me changer quand Alice eu une vision.

_ C'est les Volturis, ils arrivent.

_ Où ? Dans combien de temps ?

_ 4 jours, au sud-est

Puis elle sortit de sa vision.

Nous n'avions finalement plus le temps d'aller jouer, il fallait se préparé. **(Bella : zut alors) (Alice : mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que l'on aura d'autres occasions et je pourrais nous faire de magnifiques tenus et ensuite on pourrait sortir, et je choisirais le ten…) (Bella : tout d'un coup, ma bonne humeur s'est envolée.)**

J'envoyai Aurore chercher Phoebe au travail, et je me mis à appeler Paige :

_ Paige criais-je pour la énième fois.

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne lui manque pas une case ? demanda Tanya quand nous vîmes tous une lumière bleu apparaître. **(Emmet et N/A : on se le demande quelques fois.) (Bella : traîtres)**

Je vis aussi apparaître Léo et Piper que j'avais prévenus par texto.

Jen avais prévenues tous les vampires et nous étions donc tous regrouper dehors (problème de place dans la maison).

Masson s'était mis à tous expliquer aux autres et à voir qui serais prêt à combattre avec nous si cela devenais nécessaire.

De notre côté il y avait : ma famille et moi, suivis des Cullen, qui ne voulais pas m'abandonner, puis il y avait les Denalis qui n'abandonnais pas leurs « cousin », ensuite venais les amazones. Quelque nomade acceptait de nous aider, mais la plupart ne voulait pas s'engager en une guerre contre les vampires les plus forts au monde. On était donc 18 à tout casser, enfin si personne ne se désistais en chemin.

Le reste des personnes présentes allait simplement témoigner de la croissance de Léa. Celle-ci paraissait avoir dans les dix ans, alors que lors de mon arrivée i peu près 1 mois, elle paraissait en avoir 7.

Carlisle qui était sans aucun doute le plus âgé, le plus pacifiste et le plus sage allais nous servir de porte-parole, tandis que moi, j'envelopperais le plus de personnes possible dans mon bouclier, en guise de protection**. (N/A : un plan d'attaque infaïble)**

J'avais en effet réussis à le contrôler parfaitement, et juste à temps en plus.

Nous resterions tout de même sur nos gardes.

Normalement, tout devrais bien se passer, mais ce que je redoutais le plus en silence, était l'arrivée de démons ou autre.

Lorsque Masson eu finis de tout raconter, nous nous dispersâmes et, nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans 3 jours et demis sur un vaste terrain ou allais arriver les Volturis.

Je marchais à présent au côté de l'homme qui n'a jamais cessé d'être l'homme de ma vie.

_ Bella, mon cœur ? **(Bella : ça m'avais manqué ses petit surnoms -D)**

_ Hmmmm ?

_ Tu es stressé pour la suite ?

_ Comment ne pas l'être, si je perdais n'importe lequel d'entre vous, se serais inimaginable, quand à toi, si jamais tu me quittais sans espoir de retour, cette fois ci je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Tu sais, cette prophétie qui plane au-dessus de ma tête ne m'a jamais vraiment effrayer, car ce n'est pas la mort qui m'effraie, mais plutôt le fait de perdre mes proches. Mon plus grands souhait a l'heure qu'il est, est de nous voir victorieux, mais sans aucune perte. Et je voudrais même, qu'il n'y ait aucun combat.

_ Amour, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucune perte même si moi-même je l'espère. Je sais qu'un lourd destin pèse sur toi, mais je ne peux rien y faire, ou plutôt tu ne ma laissera rien faire. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que nous y arriverons tous ensemble. Il ne faut être pessimiste.

_ Moui

On s'arrêta dans une petite clairière ou le soleil ne passait pas, mais cela nous faisait tout de même un coin tranquille, rien que pour nous, à l'abri des regards, et des êtres indiscret. La rencontre avenirs allait être tout sauf reposante…


	18. Chapter 18

_**je suis désoler de ne pas avoir pus poster la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un petit problème.  
**_

_**cependant, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fais un chapt plus long, :-)  
**_

_**allez, bonne lecture  
**_

* * *

_**Le combat ?  
**_

Nous étions tous dans une assez grande clairière, le blanc recouvrais le sol, dans d'autres circonstance, cela aurais été magnifique, mais voila, nous n'étions pas là pour admirer le paysage.

Carlisle qui avais été jugé le plus pacifiste, et le plus sage s'avança et prit la parole :

_ Aro, mon cher ami, c'est un plaisir de te revoir

_ Moi de même Carlisle, même si j'ai peine a y croire vue le monde que tu a rallié contre nous. Dit Aro

_ Ils ne sont point là pour ce battre, ce ne sont que nos témoins, tout comme tu as les tiens a ce que je vois. Expliqua Carlisle.

_ Bien, alors expliquez-vous. Claqua la vois d'Aro

Jaden avança jusqu'à Carlisle et dit d'un ton neutre :

_ Aro, aucune loi n'a été enfreinte.

_ Nous voyons l'enfant, cracha Marcus

_ Vous voyer certes, mais écoutez. Son cœur bat, du sang coule dans ses veines, sa chaleur est supérieur a la notre.

_ Artifice, vociféra Caïus.

_ Tous nos amis peuvent témoigner qu'elle grandit, qu'elle mange humainement.

_ Mensonge, continua Caïus sur sa lancé.

_ Ma femme, Jennifer, ainsi que moi-même Jaden, nous nous sommes rencontré tandis que celle-ci était encore humaine. Jen est tombé enceinte. Léa est notre fille biologique, née d'un père vampire et d'une mère humaine. C'est un hybride.

_ Impossible, cracha Caïus

_ Calme, mon frère. Nous en aurons certainement le cœur net très rapidement. Intéressant, ma chère, puis-je, demanda Aro en direction de Jennifer.

Celle-ci avança et lui tandis la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard il releva la tête, regarda Léa puis posa son regard.

Un regard d'envie qui me fit frissonner.

IL dit ensuite :

_ Inédit, chère Isabella, je vois que tu protège cette petite. Tu sais que les portes des Volturis te seront toujours ouvertes

_ Merci Aro, mais j décline encore une fois ton offre, je me sens bien en liberté et je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie de tes chien de gardes.

J'avais rencontré Aro Volturis en personne quelques moi avant que je ne revois les Cullen, j'avais décimé a moi seules une armée de vampires qui avais dévasté une ville entière.

Jane et Alec m'avais conduit devant leurs roi, et malgré que je pouvais très bien m'occuper d'eux, j' n'avais pas voulus me mettre plus de gens a dos, et les avais donc suivis a Voltera. Là Aro m'avais proposé de devenirs l'une des leurs mais j'avais refusé.

_ Je tiens tout de même à préciser que j'ai également vue Léa grandir. Elle n'a pas été mordue et ne représente donc aucun danger.

_ Mais le mystère reste constant, on ne peut savoir ce qu'il en adviendra dans le futur, notre race réside dans la connaissance. Mais nous ne savons rien de cette enfant. Faut-il risquer notre mort futur en la laissant en vie ? Ou faut-il assuré notre avenirs ?

_ Si j'ai bien compris, si vous aviez l'assurance que Léa ne représentais aucun danger, vous nous laisseriez en paix ? Demandais-je

_ C'est exacte, mais son cas est inédit, et je doute que vous soyez en processions d'une telle preuve, continua le roi Volturis

_ Et bien détrompé vous cher Volturis, car j'ai la preuve que cette petite ne représente aucun danger une fois a l'âge adulte.

_ Et bien montrez le moi donc.

Au moment ou Aro eu finis de prononcé sa phrase, Raj, un jeune indien (venu d'inde) que j'avais sauvé d'un démon trois moi après la découverte de mes pouvoirs, sortis de l'ore du bois.

Pour pouvoir l'aider, il m'avait raconté son histoire qui m'avait profondément touché. J'avais donc à ce moment là su qu'il était un Hybride.

Je lui avais donc demandé de témoigné de sa nature auprès des Volturis et il avait accepté. Il avait cependant demandé de cacher sa nature de sorcier, et j'avais accepté.

J'ai découvert quelque chose heures avant cette rencontre, j'ai découvert que pouvais bloquer l'accès, à quelques parties ou complètement, l'intrusion de quelqu'un dans la tête d'une autre personne, pratique non ?

C'est ainsi que pour Jen, il avait été assez facile pour moi de bloquer tous ses souvenirs qui consternais la magie.

Aro, Caïus, et Marcus, n'était pas du tout au courant de l'existence des sorciers, démon, être de lumières, etc.

Je disais donc que Raj s'avança vers Aro avec Indira, sa demi-sœur.

_ Je suis Raj, et voici ma demi-sœur Indira. Nous sommes également Hybrides. Nous avons été conçus d'un père vampire et d'une mère humaine. Nos deux mères sont mortes à l'accouchement et nous avons été élevés séparément. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur il y a de cela deux semaines. Nous avons atteins l'âge adulte vers nos 25 ans, environs le juste milieu entre l'âge humain nos deux parents. Nous buvons du sang ou pouvons manger comme les humains.

_ Quel est votre âge réel ? Le questionna Aro.

_ J'ai 122 ans et ma sœur en as 110

_ Avez-vous des dons ? Continua le Volturis

_ Je pratique la lévitation et ma sœur peut faire ce quelle veut à n'importe qui.

_ Puis-je, demanda Aro a Indira.

Celle-ci s'avança et mis sa mains dans celle d'Aro.

Quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci dit :

_ Exceptionnel, Merveilleux. Mes cher frères, je crains vous avoir fait vous déplacé pour rien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

_ Mais… essaya Marcus

_ Mon frère, crois tu que je mens ? Crois tu qu'ils auraient pus me duper ?

_ Non, bien sur que non, dit celui là.

_ Bien, rentrons donc. Mais avant tout je souhaite réitérer ma proposition envers Isabella ainsi qu'envers Raj et Indira.

_ Je suis désoler, mais je crains ne devoir refuser votre proposition

_ Nous allons faire de même, dit Raj

_ He bien sur ce, a très bientôt mes chers amis. A notre prochaine rencontre.

Puis ils partirent et disparurent dans les bois comme si rient de tout cela n'étais arrivé.

Une fois que je ne les vis plus, je me retournai vers Edward, mais avant de n'avoir pus prononcer une quelconque parole, je sombrais dans un noir Total et inconnu.

Mes seuls souvenirs furent deux bras musclé me retenant.

Et une seule question me venait à l'esprit.

Que m'arrivais t-il encore ? Les vampires ne sont pas sensés s'évanouir.

_POV Edward_

Je vis ma belle se retourner vers moi, me sourire, puis une vision affreuse s'offrit à moi.

Ma douce Bella s'évanouis et tomba dans mes bras.

Une immense panique s'offrit à moi. Un vampire ne tombe pas dans les pommes, alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Et est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Je la ramenais au manoir (maison de poupée), l'allongeais sur le lit et la regarda en attendant une seule chose, son réveil.

Une chose assez, voir totalement bizarre se produisit quand je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, et cela était vraiment très inquiétant…


	19. Chapter 19

DESOLER

pour raison personnelles, je ne vais pas pouvoirs poster avant la rentrer de Janvier.

désoler pour les lecteurs qui attendais la suite =)

aller, je vous retrouve en Janvier

bsx, bye =D


	20. Chapter 20

**_Désoler pour cette longue absence, mais pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long et des révélation sur la fin de derniers chapitre ;-p_**

**_merci de continuer a me lire même si je n'ai pas été un auteur exemplaire ces temps-ci :-)_**

**_je pense a mon plus grand malheur mettre un point finale a cette histoire (snif) :-(_**

**_aller, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire, a la semaine prochaine cher lecteurs, et ne vous gênez pas pour me reviewer. Aller, a +, bsx, bye._**

* * *

_**Ames-sœurs**_

_Une chose assez, voir totalement bizarre se produisit quand je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, et cela était vraiment très inquiétant…_

Un halo de lumière bleu nous entoura et on s'éleva dans l'air quelques secondes avant de redescendre.

Elle s'éveilla enfin et je ne pus me retenir de fondre sur les lèvres de celle que j'aimais et qui m'avais fait la peur de ma vie, et pourtant elle a été longue.

Lorsque notre baiser prix fin, tout le monde était là.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Au fond de moi, je savais ce qui venait de se passer, mais je ne voulais y croire.

J'étais sur le point de me réveiller quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce qui venais de ce passer, je ne sais pas comment, mais je savais ce que cela signifiais.

Mon cœur, avais accepté et était désormais dévouer à mon âme sœur. Il l'avait reconnu comme le seul et l'unique qui me rendrais a jamais heureuse. Je le savais, j'en étais sûr, mais j'avais peur. Sa trahison, son départ, son abandon, tout était et resteras encore dans mon esprit, et mon âme qui avais reconnus sa moitié me confirmais qu'il était le seul qui m'était destiné, mais que ferais-je si il désertait encore une fois. J'en étais sûr, je ne pourrais le supporté. Je m'étais dit que tant que cela ne serai pas confirmer, j'avais encore l'espoir de lui survivre, mais là, j'avais confirmation que cela ne serai pas possible. Je l'aimais, mais j'avais peur. Etais-ce mal après lui avoir pardonné d'avoir encore peur ? Sa je ne le savais pas, mais j'étais sûr de deux choses :

* Dans un futur surement proche, j'allais devoir livrer bataille.

* Mon cœur et mon âme était entièrement dévoué à Edward Cullen et cela était réciproque.

Je fus sortis de mes réflexions de trois seconde par Carlisle qui posais la question que presque tous à mon avis se posais:

- Que c'est-il passer?

A cette question, un grand sourire étirait quand même mes lèvres. Une partie infime de moi avis peur, mais le plus important était que je venais de découvrir et avec bonheur, qui était mon âme sœur.

Ce fus piper qui répondis tout en ayant les yeux brillant :

- Lorsque le cœur et l'âme d'une sorcière accepte et reconnaisses leurs âme sœurs, ce phénomène ce produit. Elles s'évanouissent durant 5 minutes et savent de suite ce qui vient de se passer. Au prochain baiser qu'elles échangent avec leurs âmes sœur, ce phénomène se produit et ils s'envolent ensembles dans les airs entouré d'un halo de lumière bleu.

- C'a y est. Son âme a reconnus Edward. On a désormais la preuve que ce sont des âmes sœur. Continua Paige.

- Pourquoi l'évanouissement, demanda le médecin ?

- Une chose, laisser le choix a la sorcière. L'évanouissement prévient la sorcière que l'amour de sa vie est devant elle, et que jamais ces deux-là ne trouverons un amour plus fort sur cette terre. Comme vous le savez, la vie d'une sorcière est remplis de danger, autant pour elle que pour ces proches. Certaine sorcières préfèrent ne rien dire à la personne aimé et lui laisser la chance de pouvoir avoir une vie normal, sans danger, et heureuse avec une autre famille. Cela laisse donc le choix aux sorcières et sorciers de dévoiler ou non leur nature. Expliqua Phoebe.

- Mais si c'est leur âme sœur, jamais ils ne retrouveront l'amour, alors pourquoi les laisser partir ? demanda Alice

- Seul les personnes surnaturelles font vraiment la différence entre l'affection et l'amour, le commun des mortels, eux, sont peux à réussir à le voir. Ils seront donc heureux, mais pas totalement. Ils sentiront toujours un vide, mais pourront vivre normalement. Expliqua Paige

- C'est vrai, chez les vampires, en un seul regard, on sait si cette personne est faite pour nous ou pas, on peut essayer de se le cacher, mais on sait. Chez les loups, il y a l'imprégnation, qu'aucun loup ne peut contourner, et chez les sorcières ou sorcier, il y a la reconnaissance des âmes. Terminais-je.

- C'est si beau, nous dit en nous regardant avec tendresse Esmé.

Sur cette phrase, tout le monde sourient, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

Je déménage, et oui, je quitte San-Francisco pour Vancouver au Canada. Non pas que je quitte mes fonctions de sorcière, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas, mais je pars vivre avec la famille de l'homme que j'aime. De toute façon, si les sœurs ont besoins de moi, elles n'ont qu'à crier mon nom et je suis là, et si j'ai besoins d'elles, je n'ai qu'à appeler Paige, ça du bon d'avoir du sang d'être de lumière dans les veines. C'est d'ailleurs en éclipsant tout le monde que nous allons voyager.

J'allais dans un endroit moins ensoleillé et j'allais vivre avec l'amour de ma vie, le rêve.

Enfin arrivé, les affaires enfin rangé, je peux enfin soufflé.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre des cristaux a peu près partout autour de la maison.

Une fois la protection de la maison faite, j'allais voir mon Adonis quand Jasper m'intercepta.

- Bella, je voudrais te parler s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, on va faire un tour ? lui demandais-je

- Oui, répondit-il avec le sourire

Nous parcourûmes une distance raisonnable pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreille vampirique. Nous grimpâmes sur un arbre et nous nous assîmes sur des branches situés l'une en face de l'autre puis jasper prit la parole :

- Je voudrais m'excuser, notre départ a été de ma faute, si j'avais sus me tenir, rien ne vous aurais séparé. Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir craqué, mais il faut dire que tu sentais vraiment bon. Je m'en veux, et j'aimerais ton pardon, je n'avais pas pu te parler jusqu'à présent à cause de tous les évènements que l'on a dus affronter, mais maintenant je te le demande, excuse-moi. Dit-il d'une traite.

- Tu sais, moi je ne t'en ai jamais voulus, car j'ai toujours su que cela n'était pas de ta faute. Avec la chance que j'aie, quelque chose d'autre serait arrivée. Cela aurait pu être Laurent, Victoria, ou même un nomade qui passait. Ton frère aurait eu le même raisonnement idiot, et vous seriez partis. Lui répondis-je

- Oui, mais j'ai précipité les choses. Dit-il penaud

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai, tu as précipité les choses, mais tôt ou tard, j'aurais eu la même douleur. Et si cela n'était pas arrivé, les choses seraient surement différentes. Je ne serais surement pas aussi forte, Jake n'aurais pas trouvé son imprégné et puis tu ne pouvais certainement pas tenir aussi longtemps. Lui dis-je.

- C'est vrai, je suis le plus faible, j'en suis désoler. Me dit-il

- NON, répliquais-je avec force, tu es surement le plus fort de tous. Après Carlisle, le plus résistant est sans aucun doute toi.

- Pardon ? relevait-il la tête étonné

- Bien sûr, regarde, tu étais le vampire « sobre » depuis moins longtemps que les autres, mais toi qui ressent les émotions, tu as dus contrôler ta soif et celle de 6 vampires devant une humaine en sang ayant une très bonne odeur. Pas étonnant que tu aies craqué, lui expliquais-je mon raisonnement.

Pendant mon discours, ces yeux c'était mis à briller :

- Je ne vois même pas comment tu as pu penser que tu étais le plus faible, ni comment les autres ont pu te laisser penser une idiotie pareille, le rassurais-je

- Tu le pense vraiment, demanda-t-il incertain

- Bien sûr, mais si tu veux, on peut aller demander aux autres ? Carlisle pourras surement nous le confirmer, lui demandais-je

- Merci Bella, dit-il en me serrant dans ces bras.

- Mais il n'y a rien à remercier tout comme il n'y a rien à pardonner vu que je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

Il me fit un sourire et nous nous lançâmes en direction de la villa ou tout fus confirmé.

Alice m'avais elle aussi remercié d'avoir redonné confiance à son mari.

Demain, c'est la rentrée, et oui, je retourne en cour une nouvelle fois. J'espère que tout se passera bien…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Le jour de la rentrée**_

Elle m'avait eu, après tout ce temps passer avec elle, je ne savais toujours pas comment lui échapper.

Elle m'avais même interdit de m'éclipser sous peine d'un week-end entier de shopping à Paris.

J'abaissais mon bouclier et dit à la seule personne qui pourrait m'entendre :

__ Edward, sauve-moi de ta folle de sœur s'il te plaît…_

J'entendis un énorme rire qui venait du salon, et je savais qu'il se foutait royalement de moi.

_ Edward, si tu t'approches a moins d'un mettre de cette porte, c'est toi que j'emmène en shopping à Paris.

Lorsqu'Alice eu finis sa phrase, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance pour moi, et qu'Edward ne viendrais pas. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de parier que j'allais gagner aux échecs contre elle. Même si j'avais mon bouclier, elle m'avait laminé.

Du coup, le jour de la rentrée, elle s'occupait de moi. Manque de bol, les garçons avaient eu une discussion et un pari stupide.

Il s'armait chacun à défendre que c'était leurs femmes qui allaient avoir le plus d'avance au lycée, de vrai gamin.

Donc mon bourreau faisait tout pour que toutes les trois nous soyons sous notre meilleur jour.

Elle m'avait fait mettre un haut bustier qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril, bleu nuit, avec une veste en cuir noir et un slim tout aussi noir. J'avais aussi les cheveux attaché sur le côté gauche de mon visage. Ceux-ci était onduler et arrivaient sur ma poitrine. Elle m'avait affublé de bottes à talon compensé de la même couleur que mon haut, allez savoir où elle avait réussis à dénicher exactement la même couleur, enfin bon, c'est Alice, on ne la changera jamais, alors autant faire avec.

Rose, portais une jupe en cuir noir, un bustier rouge sang et une veste noir très chic et des escarpins rouge.

Alice, elle avait un mini short en jean bleu style déchirer avec des collant noir, un bustier jaune et des talons aiguille de la même couleur et une veste en jean noir.

Il n'y a pas à dire, nous étions vraiment sexy mine de rien.

Déjà avec notre nature, on se faisait remarquer, mais si e plus nous étions comme cela, c'était missions impossible de passer inaperçu. Quand j'avais raconté cela a mon bourreau personnel, elle m'avait sortis que quitte à nous faire remarquer, autant le faire en beauté.

Nous avancions dans le couloir, et lorsque je fus en haut des escaliers, je vis nos trois compagnons.

Edward portais un jean délavé bleu avec une chemise bleu nuit comme haut. Il avait aussi des chaussures noires et une veste en cuir noir. Nos trois amours étaient semblables, seule leur chemise changeait. Ainsi, Jasper en avis une jaune pâle et Emmet une rouge pâle. Nous étions donc tous accorder.

Petit lutin diabolique vas.

Quand mon homme me vit, il me prit dans ces bras et me dit à l'oreille :

_ Tu es magnifique, la plus belle des femmes que je n'ai jamais vue, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé aux mains d'Alice.

_ Tu vois, toujours à se plaindre alors que cela en valais la peine. Pffffffff, répondis Alice

_ Toi aussi tu es magnifique mon amour, mais je suis sûr que tu vas très vite déchanter. Lui répondis-je.

Nous partîmes, mais une fois arrivé au lycée, comme dit comme fait, il s'en mordait les doigts, hhhhhhhhha les ados et leurs hormones. Au déjeuné, on se rassembla avant qu'Alice ne commence les comptes, ou plutôt que nos hommes qui nous avaient suivis de loin. Chacun suivais une de nous et comptait, mais aucun n'était avec sa femme pour éviter toute triche :

Les comtes furent fais et donnèrent ceci :

Rose : 22

Moi : 20

Alice : 20

Rose avais gagné, mais j'étais assez fier de mon score et surprise aussi, il faut le dire. Alice et moi étions execo. J'avoue que j'avais été fier de ne pas avoir étranglé Emmet aujourd'hui.

La journée avais été horrible, les ados et leurs hormones des habits que je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais porté+ Emmet qui s'amuse à vous embêté ou qui vous demande de faire des blagues aux profs = L'enfer sur terre.

Mais maintenant j'étais heureuse, et cela car j'étais dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

J'avais ce que j'avais toujours voulus avoir : Une grande famille, une meilleure amie, des frères, des sœurs, des futures (je l'espère) beaux-parents géniaux, et le meilleur homme que la terres ait jamais porté. Un homme qui quand il me tenait dans ces bras comme maintenant, me faisait tout oublier. Plus rien autour ne m'importait sauf Edward. Malheureusement, Jasper me fit remarquer avec un énorme sourire que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

Jamais je n'avais eu une telle honte de m'être faite prendre par Jasper et par Edward qui devait surement lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Si j'avais été humaine, je pourrais concurrencer une tomate pour savoir qui est la plus rouge. Heureusement que j'avais perdus cela. Chaque couple repartis ensemble pour son cour et nous, nous nous retrouvâmes en biologie, comme au début.

Pendant ce cour tous les souvenirs de nos moments pendant ma période humaine revinrent en masse et j'en fis profiter mon compagnons en autant mon bouclier et lui n'avais fait que sourire et embrasser ma main.

En sortant due ce cour, il m'avais embrasse sous les yeux de tous nos camarades comme pour marquer que j'étais à lui. Beaucoup aurais trouvé cela macho, mais moi, cela ne me dérangeais pas car je faisais un peu de même en ce moment. J'étais a lui entièrement et j'en étais fier, tout comme lui était à moi. Il était ma famille, mon univers, mon tout.

Il faut le dire, c'était un baisser chaud, torride, passionné et possessif. Cet homme, dans ses baisers, m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Si différents mais tellement identiques. Avec tant de point commun et de douceur mais aussi avec tant de différence mais tellement d'amour. Mais comme tout bon moment a une fin, Alice est venu et nous as sauté dessus.

Jamais tranquille, on n'est jamais tranquille.

Il ne nous restait plus que langues étrangères.

Et nous avions tous choisi Français, car c'était notre prochaine destination pour le prochain départ.

J'avais toujours eu envie de visiter la ville de la mode et de l'amour Paris. Et pour moi, ils avaient accepté de faire un voyage de six moi, en famille, tous ensembles, sans école ni travail. Il faut dire que j'avais aussi beaucoup été appuyé par Alice et Rose et leurs folies du shopping.

J'aurais pu apprendre cette langue à la maison, mais cela restreindrais de quelques minutes mon temps avec les Cullen et avouons-le Edward. Et comme il nous fallait une option, j'avais entrainé tout le monde avec moi.

De toute façon, mon cerveau vampirique me faisait exceller dans toutes les matières et je n'aurais donc aucun mal.

Après cette heure passionnante où j'avais beaucoup appris, nous étions rentrés et je me retrouvais dans notre chambre à Edward et moi.

Nous deux nous étions couché, moi dans ces bras, écoutant de Debussy. Nous étions dans un silence ne laissant place qu'au clair de lune. Ce silence n'était pas lourd mais apaisant.

Je repensais donc à ma journée qui avais finalement été tranquille et sans démons comparé aux autres. Une évidence me vint alors. Je ne voulais ni goutter puis perdre, ni renoncer, ni attendre plus longtemps cette vie que je pensais mériter.

Je voulais une vie tranquille, maintenant, aujourd'hui. Donc si ce n'était pas la triade qui venait à moi, alors j'irais vers elle. Le moment était venu, le combat serait pour très prochainement. J'étais décider, tout ce cirque allais se terminer. Sortirais-je de ceci vivante ? Une chose était sûre, si jamais je devais succomber a cette bataille, je ne partirais pas seule, j'emporterais avec moi les trois membres de la triade supérieure. Dans tous les cas, j'allais les vaincre…


	22. Chapter 22

_**je sais, longue absence, mais j'ais été privé d'ordi pendant un moment, donc je n'avais pas pus écrire pour le moment :-(**_

_**j'ai réussis a avoir l'ordi pour quelques heures, et j'ai penser a vous, donc je poste :-)**_

_**toutes vos review m'ont faite extrêmement plaisir, et j'espères ne pas prendre trop de temps pour vous donner la suite ;-D**_

_**je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, mais je ferais tout mon possible. Encore tout mon pardon et bonne lecture ;-)**_

* * *

décision prise et mise en action

Ils étaient allées chasser, et j'avais préféré rester a la maison. j'en avais profiter pour commencer la potion la plus puissante et forte que je n'avais jamais créer. heureusement penser a tout lors du déménagement. J'avais penser avoir le temps de finir avant que les Cullen ne rentrent, mais j'avais décidément la poisse vue qu'ils était rentré plus tôt, et là, les questions ne ratèrent pas:

**(N/a:en même temps, tu t'attendais a quoi, y toujours un truc qui débloque dans tes plans) (Bella: la faute a qui, c'est qui qui écrit l'histoire déjà vas y rappel moi?) (N/A: heu... et si on continuais de lire?) (Bella: c'est cela, vas défile toi vas, lâche) (Alice: bon ben c'est pas bientôt finis oui, nous on veux la suite) (N/A: oui chef)**

- _ Bella, Alice a eu une vision, mais que fais-tu? me demanda Edward_

Alice, j'aurais dus y penser. M***e

**(N/A: non tu crois?) (Bella: oui bon ben sa arrive les erreurs) (N/A: oui mais celle là elle est assez énorme non?) (Bella: Et si on lisais la suite...) (N/A: c'était qui la lâche rappel moi?)**

- _ je prépare une potion, déclarais-je_

_- Oui mais pourquoi? demanda Alice_

_- Je n'attendrais pas de me faire surprendre par le triade, ce sera l'inverse. Il est temps que tout cela s'arrête et cela s'arrêteras maintenant._

_- mais Bella, c'est trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas faire cela, et si cela se trouve, ils ne viendrons jamais te déranger, ce que tu fais c'est te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Me dit Esmé, des sanglot dans la voix._

**(N/A: vous me direz, cela ne changeras pas beaucoup de d'habitude)( Bella: je ne suis pas tout le temps dans les embrouilles) (Tous: ho que si) (Bella: traître que vous êtes)**

_- Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr Esmé. Il y aura toujours cette menace, et je refuse de vivre avec. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger. Je refuse de risquer le bonheur que j'ai maintenant. dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras._

_- Bella, mon coeur, je t'en pris._

_- Edward, ma décision est prise, j'irais les affronter._

_- Alors je viendrais, je te suivrais, dit-il_

_- Nous viendrons, rectifia Alice_

_- Non, je suis touché, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. C'est mon monde et je dois l'affronter._

_- Si c'est ton monde, c'est le notre aussi, nous sommes une famille et les problèmes des un sont les problème de tous. Clôtura Carlisle_

J'avais une famille en or, et il était or de question que je risque leurs précieuse vie. Même s'il fallais que je parte en traître. mais Alice me fit un de ces regard, et Edward ressera sa prise sur ma taille qu'il avais entouré de ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt. J'y arriverais, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'y arriverais.

**(N/A: whoa, une Bella déterminer, cela vaux le coup d'œil) (Bella: et oui, je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi) (N/A: oui, on verra si cela a porter ses fruit)**

je terminais ma potion et écrivit une formule à la hauteur de la potion.

je passerais cette dernière nuit avec eux, et quand Edward serait à la douche, je m'en irai comme une voleuse. **(N/A: c'est pas très cool sa) (Bella: oui bon ben je dois les sauvé, donc au grand mots les grands moyen) (N/A: ouai, si tu le dis)**

22h45:

J'était dans les bras d'Edward, nous regardions un film. je lui dit ensuite:

_- Edward?_

_- Oui amour?_

_- Je veux que tu promesse une chose_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras mon coeur_

_- Je veux que tu me promette que si jamais il m'arrive quelques chose, si jamais je n'en sors pas vivante, que tu ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, que tu n'essaie pas de me rejoindre. je veux que tu vive ta vie, pour moi. _

_- Ma belle, une vie sans toi ne vaux rien, je ne peut vivre dans un monde où tu n'est pas. Je te rejoindrais, là ou tu iras. Tu ne peux pas me demander de vivre si tu n'est plus._

_- Si, je te le demande, reste en vie, pour moi, pour que ma mort ne serve pas a rien. Promet moi et tien ta promesse, s'il te plais._

_- Je te le promet, et je tiendrais ma promesse._

_- Merci_

J'avais obtenu qu'il reste en vie. Maintenant, je pouvais me concentré a fond sur le combat.

**(N/A il a déjà rompu plusieurs promesse, donc sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il rompe aussi celle-ci, enfin, moi je dis cela, je ne dis rien) (Bella: moi je lui fais confiance) (N/A: quand je dis que l'amour rend aveugle, en voila la preuve) (Bella: laisse moi tranquille, tu ne comprend rien tu m'énerve) (N/A: quand je pense que je me fais insulter par le perso de Stéphanie Meyer revisiter a ma sauce, cela me désespère) (Bella: tu comprend enfin ce que je ressent a longueur de journée) **

Sa y est, il venais d'aller prendre sa douche. j'écrivit trois derniers mot pour lui: _Je_ suis désoler  


Et je m'éclipsais. Sauf qu'a l'arrivé chez mes cousines, nous étions tous là. Il avais eu le temps de m'attraper et donc de s'éclipser avec moi qui n'avais pas fait attention. Et là, le reproche ne tarda pas:** (N/A: elle s'est faite pincer...) (Bella: sans commentaire)**

- _Bella, tu pensais m'avoir comme cela? Tu as oublier quel était mon don? Et puis je te connais assez, on te connais tous asse pour savoir que tu aurais tenté cela. me réprimanda Alice_

**_(N/A: tu est vraiment trop prévisible) (Bella: oui bon ben sa va , j'ai finis par le comprendre)(N/A: ...)_**

_- Tu me reproche de partir en te laissant derrière mais tu fais de même. lâcha Edward _

_- je suis désoler, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, leurs expliquais-je._

_- je sais mais nous ne t'abandonnerons pas Bella. Argumenta Carlisle._

_- Tu ne te débarrassera pas de nous comme cela, sourit Emmet_

_- Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'ils t'ai laisser partir sans rien dire._

_- Jake, mais vous n'étiez pas retournez chez Billy?_

_- Phoebe, répondit-il _

_- Elle n'en manque pas une, dis-je en faisait rire tout le monde._

Ainsi nous étions tous de la partie.

- _ Sinon, on vas les chercher ou votre triade? Demanda Rosalie_

**_ (N/A: enfin la question fatidique, merci Rose) (Rosalie: de rien :) et puis maintenant que je te tient, j'aurais quelques réclamation, il faudrait que...) (N/A: pourquoi ais-je autant de réclamation? et si je l'ignore, vous penser qu'elle le remarqueras?) (Rosalie:Nous t'entendons tous, et moi aussi) (N/A: Oups! L'auteur de cette fiction est momentanément absente, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore Biiiiiiiiiiiiip) (Rosalie: auteur, reviens iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)_**

_- J'ai fais un formule pour les retrouver, on devra tous lire ensemble._

_- Vous avez surement un plan d'attaque non? Demanda Jazz._

Il marquais un point là. Mais j'y avais déjà pensé.

- _ j'avais penser qu'a notre arriver, nous pourrions figé l'assemblé, Piper et moi. En arrivant par surprise cela nous donneras l'avantage. A vitesse vampirique, vous poseriez les cristaux puis je lancerais la potion et réciterais la formule._

_- Cela me semble correct, dit Jasper_

je fis lire la formule aux Cullen qui avec notre mémoire vampirique les retiendrais par coeur, puis je laissas la feuille aux quatre non vampires qui en vais réellement besoins.

- **_ Etre de mal, Ennemis juré_**

**_ Vous qui mettez ma famille en danger_**

**_ Que ces mots m'emportent ailleurs_**

**_ Que j'affronte la Triade Supérieure_**

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant eux et comme jamais rien ne marche correctement, tout alla de travers et là, je doutais fortement de notre victoire.

* * *

alors, vos impressions?

j'attends vos review, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser;-) aller, a plus, bsx bye.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Salut, alors voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, et oui, il y aura un épilogue, mdr.**_

_**Aller, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture mes chers amis.**_

* * *

_**Un combat éprouvant**_

Piper et moi n'avions pas assez de puissance toutes les deux pour figé la Triade, nous devions donc nous débrouiller sans ce pouvoir qui nous avait sauvé plus d'une fois.

Nous avions atterris aux enfers.

Nous étions tous cacher, et de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir la scène.

La Triade était réunie au fond de la pièce sur 3 trônes d'où ils commandaient les démons. Cela me dégoutait.

Je m'éclipsais d'un côté sombre, à droite de la pièce et me mis à rire avec force.

Je m'éclipsais pour ensuite aller vers la gauche de la pièce avant de dire doucement :

__ Votre heure est venu._

Je m'éclipsais encore une fois pour me retrouver derrière la Triade qui cria :

__ Qui est-tu_

Je répondis sournoisement, toujours en étant derrière eux :

__ Votre pire cauchemar_

Je revins à ma place initiale en m'éclipsant toujours, et dit en restant dans l'ombre :

__ Je vous ai fuis, j'ai fuis mon destin._

_Aujourd'hui je fais face_

_Aujourd'hui vous périrez_

_ Qui est-tu, cria l'un d'eux.

__ Pour certain je suis une fille_

_Pour d'autres, je suis une sœur_

_Pour certains une cousine_

_Pour d'autres encore, une meilleure-amie_

_Quelques uns m'appellent l'élue_

_Mais pour vous je serais votre pire cauchemar_

__ Je me nome Isabella Marie Swan Halliwel, pour vous détruire._

_Dis-je en sortant de l'ombre._

__ Je ne croyais pas vraiment les rumeurs qui parlaient d'une nouvelle et puissante Halliwel, mais je vois que je me trompais._

Dit l'un d'eux.

__ Aussi puissante soit-tu, pense tu vraiment réussir à nous vaincre seule ? demanda un autre_

_ _ Tu es bien imbu de ta personne sorcière, ajouta le dernier._

__ Sachez messieurs, que je n'ai jamais été, ne suis pas et ne serais jamais imbue de moi-même, mais ais-je seulement osé prétendre que j'étais seule ? Dis-je en sachant qu'ils comprendraient et se montreraient, ce qu'ils firent._

C'est à ce moment que véritablement, la bataille commença.

Je pense que c'est la Triade qui fut le plus surprise de la vitesse à laquelle nous allions.

En 10 minutes, leurs chiens de garde démon, n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.

Seulement, il en arrivait de plus en plus. Je savais comment nous allions vaincre la Triade. Pour cela, il faillait que les Cullen et Jake transformé en loup s'occupent seuls des démons.

Je n'eu qu'a le chuchoter pour qu'ils entendent tous.

__ Piper, Phoebe, Paige, utiliser le pouvoir des trois, leurs criais-je en évitant une boule de feu._

Elles me regardèrent bizarrement, soufflèrent, puis décidèrent de me faire confiance.

Chercher au plus profond de moi ma magie, m'avait-elle dit. Des fois, grand-mère pouvais être très énigmatique. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire aussi. Trouver ma magie, dire les premiers mots qui me passent par la tête, elle en avait de bonne elle. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour le moment était la sauvegarde du monde magique, toutes ces créatures qui si on ne gagnait pas allaient voir leurs vie changés au plus haut point, voir détruite.

Ok, un peu de concentration, c'était maintenant ou jamais, nous avion quand-même tout un monde magique a sauvé. Après ce petit moment entre moi et moi-même, qui ne dura en somme que trois seconde, les filles se mirent à réciter la formule du pouvoir des trois, et moi, je récitais une formule composée des mots qui me passaient par la tête. C'était assez instantané, et il faut dire que les mots me venaient sans que j'y mette le moindre effort :

_Sorciers, Sorcières, Vampires et Gobelin_

_ Elfes, Fées, Loups et Lutin_

_ Habitant du monde magique_

_ Vous qui cherchez un monde idyllique_

_ Aidez-moi à gagner_

_ Aidez-moi à les tuer_

_ Donnez-moi l'énergie_

_ Aidez-moi en magie_

_ Eradiquer le mal sera_

_ Le pouvoir du courage vaincra._

Chacun des membres de la Triade furent pris de convulsion avant d'exploser en cendre. Nous avions réussis, la Triade était détruite.

Voila 2 semaines que nous vivions près de la forêt de Fontainebleau.

Aujourd'hui, mon homme m'avait offert une journée en amoureux, rien que nous deux.

Nous étions sur le dernier étage de la tour Eiffel.

Paris, à trois heures du matin était vraiment magnifique, toute éclairé, de milliers de lumières. De plus, la tour Eiffel illuminer donnais un plus a cette ville endormis.

J'avais mon dos collé contre celui de mon Adonis, et nous regardions cette ville merveilleuse.

Il commença à me dire ces mots :

__ Ma belle, je sais que j'ai fais bon nombres d'erreurs, et jamais je n'aurais une assez grand moyen de me racheter auprès de toi. Seulement, et j'espère ne pas me tromper, mais je trouve que depuis un moment, tu es heureuse a mes côtés._

Ce sourire que je vois sur tes lèvres, tes yeux plein d'étoiles, ton corps magnifique, ta voix et ton esprit merveilleux. J'avoue être un peu capricieux et égoïste, mais je te veux pour moi seul.

Il me retourna, posa un genou à terre tout en sortant une boite en velours noir :

__ Isabella Marie Swan Halliwel, veux- tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Veux- tu ajouter un nom de plus à ton nom de famille ? Veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur de m'épouser ?_

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, puis cria OUI en me jetant à son cou.

Il me mit une merveilleuse bague, elle était ovale et sertis de diamant. Elle était tout simplement somptueuse.

__ C'était la bague de ma mère, me dit-il. Elle m'a fais faire la promesse de ne donner cette bague qu'a celle qui me serait destiné, qu'a celle qui partageais mon éternité. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, sourit-il. Cette bague a maintenant trouvé une propriétaire digne de ce nom._

__ Edward, j'aurais adorée rencontré tes parents biologiques, et j'espère qu'ils m'acceptent pour être ta compagne de là où ils sont._

__ J'en suis persuadé, n'en doute jamais. Tu es douce, tu sais tenir une maison, tu es magnifique et tu possède de nombreux talent et tu ferais une merveilleuse mère. De plus tu viens d'une famille admirable. Tu es la belle-fille que ma mère aurait rêvée d'avoir pour moi. De même, tu es forte et a un fort caractère, avec toi, il est impossible de s'ennuyer, et cela aurais enchanté mon père. N'en doute jamais, future madame Cullen, mes parents, de là où ils sont son ravie de voir que je t'ai choisi, et que je te choisirais toujours._

_ Je ne pus que lui sourire et lui répondre un simple « merci » remplis d'émotion.

* * *

_**J'avoue que je ne vois pas la fin de cette fic d'une autre manière, donc j'espère que cet épisode vous a plus, car c'était la fin avant que je vous mettent un épilogue. J'ai kiffé écrire cette fic et lire vos commentaires. Vous aller me manquer, et c'est pour cela que je fais la pub pour une nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera en ligne en même temps que l'épilogue de cette fic.**_

_**Alors mes chers amis, je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue et le début de la prochaine fic que je ferai. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**voici le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, aller, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**moi, moi et moi : je ne peux que te répondre comme cela vue que tu n'est pas inscrite, sinon, même si Bella saute dans les bras d'Edward, il peux garder la bague dans une main et serrer sa futur femme de l'autre. Il peut donc garder la bague dans ses mains même si on lui saute au coup.**

* * *

_**Épilogue  
**_

Voilà 53 ans que je suis marié à Edward-mon-homme-Cullen.

Alice nous avais organisé un mariage magnifique. Je lui avais laissé l'organiser car cela lui faisait plaisir, en gardant toutefois mon véto que j'apposais certaine fois. Le mariage avait été magnifique et je n'en remercierais jamais assez ma belle-sœur.

*flash back*

Je venais de dire oui à mon être aimer. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse de toute ma vie.

Edward m'embrassa, et comme à chaque fois, j'en perdis pieds. Edward était l'homme de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais, et n'aimerais jamais un autre homme que celui qui ce tenais en face de moi en ce 29 Mars.

Ma robe était somptueuse, tout simplement magnifique. (Voir lien profile)

Puis mon mari, j'adorais dire cela, donc je disais que mon mari était lui aussi magnifique dans son costume beige. (Voir lien profile)

Nous quittions l'église pour nous rendre dans la salle de fête. Une limousine avait été louée pour cela.

Nous arrivâmes et de la limousine a l'entré de la salle, se trouvais un tapis rouge où nous devions passer les premiers.

Nous étions arrivés et nos inviter nous avais chaleureusement salués.

Le repas commença et tous le monde pus déjeuner grâce a une formule qui rendais les aliments comestible pour les vampires, enfaite, ils avaient le même gout que leurs animale préféré.

Mon père fit soudain taire tout le monde et prit la parole :

_ J'étais bien loin d'imaginer ma petite princesse au bras d'un vampire, elle-même en étant devenue un. J'avoue au départ avoir été sceptique, seulement, je vois le bonheur que cette famille lui transmet chaque jours, alors je ne peux que leurs souhaiter le meilleur, et d'avoir une vie remplis de bonheur. Ma petite Bella, je te souhaite tout le meilleur du monde, je sais que je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, Edward, je te la confie. Prend soins de ma petite princesse, je ta fais confiance.

Si j'avais pus pleurer, je serais en larme.

Ma mère pris ensuite la parole :

_ Ma fille, avoue que l'on ne fait jamais rien dans les règles dans cette famille, moi avec un être de lumière, tout comme tes cousines. Mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est cela qui fais notre force. L'amour, c'est ce qui régit nos couples, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il nous faut a toute. Je suis ravie de voir que tu connais aujourd'hui le bonheur, et c'est tout ce que j'espérais pour toi mon cœur, alors vie ta vie en couleur et amuse toi bien.

C'était simple mais puissant, tout elle quoi

Carlisle prit ensuite la parole :

_ Aujourd'hui est le mariage de notre ainé, celui qui ce mari en dernier, dit-il avec le sourire nous sommes, Esmé et moi, ravie de voir que tu as trouvé ta moitié, qui est elle-même merveilleuse. Nous savons que le bonheur sera toujours avec vous, car après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous y avez bien droit. Nous vous souhaitons tout deux tous le bonheur que chacun d'entre nous partage, et même plus encore. Nous sommes fiers de vous.

Nous dinâmes puis partîmes sur la piste de dance.

La soirée fus magnifique, et nous partîmes en lune de miel sur une île des caraïbe qu'Edward m'avais offerte, une tradition de famille, avait-il dit. Il l'avait appelé tout simplement l'Isabella.

*fin flash back*

Aujourd'hui, nous rentrons à Juneau, en Alaska. Nous allions vivre proche des Denalis, la seule famille vampire présente a notre mariage du fait qu'ils sont les seuls végétariens.

Je suis la plus heureuse au monde. J'étais aussi la sorcière la plus vieille au monde.

J'accueillais, protégeais et entrainais les nouvelles et nouveaux sorcier et sorcières.

J'étais sans le vouloir devenus une sorte de model pour les sorciers et sorcières. Cela faisait un plus lorsque l'on disait que c'était moi qui les avais formé. Je n'étais donc jamais en manque de protéger. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé l'attention, j'étais servi. Tout le monde magique me connaissait. En même temps, quand vous enlevez excalibur de son rocher, il y a de quoi attirer l'attention. J'étais donc devenu Reine, ce qui avait étonné tout le monde. J'avais au départ été fier, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe m'appel majesté. J'avais beau leurs répété de m'appeler Bella, ils recommençaient toujours avec leurs « majesté » « Altesse » et leurs révérence. Ils étaient plus têtus qu'un troupeau de mules réunis. Selon les autres, j'étais aussi la plus puissante du monde magique.

Depuis deux moi, Laëtitia, une adolescente a qui les pouvoir ce sont développés a ses 16 ans, vit avec nous.

Je m'occupe d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité où elle pourra à coup sûr se défendre.

Les Cullen avaient tout de suite acceptés mes responsabilités, et Esmé était même ravis de pouvoir s'occuper d'autres jeunes, et de pouvoir cuisiner, de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'une mère normale ferais. Chacun de mes protégés étaient au courant de la nature vampirique de ma famille. Ils acceptaient ensuite d'être ou non sous ma protection.

De ce fait, à chaque fois que nous déménagions, Esmé prévoyais deux chambres d'amis.

C'était un travail a plein temps, mais vue la jeunesse de mes protégés, ils allaient au lycée avec nous. On faisait un peu tous offices de tuteur en parallèle.

Ah le bonheur d'voir des capacités vampiriques.

La famille Halliwel, la plus puissante famille était maintenant devenue bien grande.

Wayat, Mélinda et Chris étaient véritablement très puissants. En même temps, Piper et Léo n'étaient pas des êtres de seconde zone, donc avec de tels parents, on ne pouvait qu'être puissant. Mélinda était la plus jeunes des enfants de Piper.

Alyssa, Amélia et Aurélia, étaient les filles de Phoebe et Coop, trois triplettes. C'étaient à présent elles qui possédaient le pouvoir des trois. Autant vous dire qu'elles étaient très puissantes, vue qu'elles étaient dignes d'avoir un tel pouvoir.

Mélanie et Henry jr étaient eux les enfants de Paige et Henry. Ils étaient peut-être un peux moins puissant que leurs cousin, cependant, ils étaient de fabuleux semi-être de lumière. Ils guérissaient tout. Et de plus, ils étaient tout deux fabuleux en arts-martiaux et en combat rapprocher, ce qui compensait.

Autrement-dit, ma famille, aussi grande soit-elle, se portait a merveille, aussi bien les Halliwel, les Cullen, que les Swan, comprenant Sue, Seth et Léa, car Charlie s'était remarier.

De plus, Jacob et Aurore, avaient eus deux merveilleux enfant et étaient eux aussi immortelles. Aurore étant être de lumière, et Jacob se transformant en loup. Il m'avais expliquer que si il continuais a se transformer, il gardais son corps de 20 ans, pratique les gène lupins quand même. Estrella et Ephraim Black, les deux enfant des Jake et Aurore, étant mi-être de lumière mi-loup, étaient eux aussi immortelles. Estrella s'était mariée à Wyat et Ephraim avait trouver sa compagne avec Amélia, ce qui nous avait fait bien rire, on peut dire que ces quatre là n'était pas aller chercher bien loin. Estrella attendais un petit garçons qu'elle et son mari avaient décider d'appeler Mickel et Ephraim et Amélia eux, étaient les parents d'un magnifique petite fille de deux ans du nom de Célestia, ont peut dire que ces deux là y sont allés rapidement. En clair, tout le monde étaient heureux.

Mon bonheur, je savais très bien qu'il était du au fait que nous ayons vaincu la Triade supérieure, quelques années plus tôt. J'avais finalement bien fait d'aller les trouver pour être sûr que ma famille soit hors de danger. Bien sûr, les démons rodait toujours. Ils faisaient toujours du mal, et il faillait toujours les affronter, mais cela n'était rien. Ce n'était pas une grande menace. Et puis nos vies seraient bien trop tristes et monotone sans les démons pour venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps.

C'est pendant ce combat contre la Triade que j'avais compris ce que grand-mère m'avais dit : « Le pouvoir du courage vaincra ». Lorsque j'avais récité la formule qui devait représenter mes pouvoirs, cette phrase, je l'avais dite et en avait compris le sens. Ma force, et la puissance de mon pouvoir provenaient principalement de mon courage. J'avais été prête à tout moment a me sacrifié, si cela pouvais sauver ou protéger les autres.

Les sœurs possédaient le pouvoir des trois, moi c'était le pouvoir du courage, et cela me plaisait.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan Halliwel Cullen était la plus heureuse des femmes et rien ne pouvais gâcher mon bonheur. J'avais une famille, un homme magnifique, de l'argent, une maison confortable et un métier que j'aimais _**(protection des sorciers et sorcières)**_. Et rien ne pouvais gâcher cela. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'étais heureuse et je pourrais le crier sur tous les toits.

Aux yeux des autres, ma vie n'est pas parfaite et j'i des responsabilités, mais elle me convient. Ainsi, à mes yeux, elle est complètement parfaite, et elle ne pourrait l'être plus.

C'est ainsi que, cher journal, j'écris pour la dernière fois sur tes pages blanche. Je t'avais commencé pour te raconter mes malheurs, mais vue mon bonheur permanant depuis plus de 50 ans, je ne vois plus l'utilité de te continuer

Voici anis les derniers mots que j'écrirais à l'intérieure de toi mon cher journal **Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.**

* * *

Alors voila, c'est finis. j'espère que la fin ne vous as pas déplus, par ce que moi, je n'en vois pas d'autre, mdr.

merci encore de m'avoir suivis, et je vous attends pour le prologue de mon autre histoire.

aller, je vous aime tous, et n'oublier pas, les commentaire sont tous les bien-venu a condition qu'ils soient instructifs ;)

**ps: désoler pour toutes les fautes, mais l'orthographe et moi sa fait deux.**


	25. Chapter 25

Une personne aviser m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublier de parler du future de Jake et Aurore, alors j'ai modifié mon épilogue pour les y faire apparaître.

cela ne change pas vraiment la fin de mon histoire, ça rajoute juste quelques information en plus

Donc je vous conseil de relire l'épilogue pour savoir ce qu'il advient d'Aurore et de Jacob.

Aller, a plus tout le monde.


End file.
